The Lines Between Champions get Even Iffier
by FieryDiMaia
Summary: Chap. 17: ShannnnShu!Bless you...It's my epic finale, complete with a fight between Illyria and The Phoenix and a decoding of the Shanshu prophecy. Plus two special guests appearances and WesFred fluff! R&R.
1. A Champion Revealed

Title: The Lines Between Champions get Even Iffier  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything! I hate writing these things. They remind me that I STILL don't own Spike.. Yet.  
  
Summary: After a very influential demon client goes on a rampage at Connor's college, Angel quits as head of Wolfram & Hart's LA branch. Lindsey is thwarted and is about to get taken care of, permanently, until the gang realizes that he has some important information that just makes them even more unsure of which ensouled vampire is the PTB's 'Champ'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: A Champion Revealed  
  
It's a cold night in downtown LA. The cement walls and pipes adding to the chilliness of the brisk air. A young woman is walking briskly down an alley trying to get home. The shrieking of police sirens and the 'clunking' of each of her 3" heeled boots hitting the ground one after the other lulled her as she hurriedly tried to get to her apartment building. She was so intent on walking home that she didn't snap out of her daze until she heard what sounded like a lead pipe falling to the ground behind her. The sound scared her so bad that she whirled her head around still not relieved when she saw no one behind her. Still looking behind her, she began running.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little late to be wandering around here at night? Don't know what kind of bad things could be lurking out here in the dark."  
  
The young woman turned around to find a man in front of her. His face was covered by shadow but as she back up he stepped closer to her, stepping out of the shadows to reveal his face. The woman let out a horrified gasp as the thing she at first though was a man approached her. His face was disfigured, almost more reminiscent of a cat than a man, except he didn't have fur or whiskers. He did have fangs though and before the woman could turn around and run, he grabbed her and pressed her up against the wall of the alley. The woman screamed as she felt his fangs on her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears as she felt his lips curved into a sadistic smile.  
  
"Yo Chico! I don't think the girl's interested, man."  
  
The vampire turned around, still maintaining his vice-like grip on his intended victim. Expecting a fight, he chuckled when he saw a girl even younger than the meal he already had.  
  
"Ok. I know it's definitely too late for you to be out! Isn't tonight a school night?" The vampire taunted, finishing in a bout of sardonic giggles. "It doesn't matter. You can be dessert. Haven't had a lightweight since. Umm. Yesterday."  
  
The vampire laughed. He was so busy making fun of the teen that he didn't notice the incredulous look the young woman he planned to have for dinner gave him.  
  
"Are you calling me a heavyweight?!" Enraged, the young blonde kneed the vampire in the groin. He let go immediately and slid to the ground as his eyes bugged out, comically. "I am NOT FAT!" seethed the woman, as she stalked/stumbled towards the teen, who just smirked.  
  
"You stupid bitch. I was just gonna bite you but now I'll rip your heart out!" The vampire snarled while still kneeling on the ground. He stood up slowly, menacingly walking towards the two women. The blonde backed away, behind the teen, while the younger of the two just stood there; smirk still planted on her face.  
  
"Now hold up buddy. You already got kneed in the family jewels. And the fact that you got up so quickly proves that your 'treasure chest' from the start, only had a few 'trinkets'. Are you sure you want to embarrass yourself further?" The teenaged girl asked, openly mocking the vampire. The blonde looked at the young girl in shock.  
  
'Who is this girl and what is she trying to prove?' Wondered the blonde girl, but she didn't get a chance to ask her because the vampire launched himself at the girl. The blonde jumped to the side and watched in wonder as the teenager not only held off her attacker but also was dominating the brawl. The vampire threw a right hook to the girl's head but she ducked under it and landed a left hook and a punch to the stomach that sent him stumbling back, hunched over. He straightened himself and ran to the girl again so she kicked him in the stomach. While he was still bent over, she finished the fight with a right uppercut that would have dropped any opponent, no matter how bumpy their face is.  
  
Needless to say, the fight ended in a TKO as the vampire's head snapped up toward the sky and his body fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Damn. That wasn't even a challenge." Sighed the girl as a sharp wooden stake protruded out of her right sleeve and plunged it into the vampire's heart. The blonde walked to stand next to the teen as the vampire combusted, sending a cloud of dust that the teen exaggeratedly choked on until she took out her inhaler and took a puff.  
  
"What in the HELL was that?!" The blonde asked, waving her hands towards the scattering dust. The teen frowned in confusion and looked downed at where the blonde frantically waved her hands. Her eyes widened in realization. "Ohhhhh. THAT! Oh, well it's quite simple. Vampires are real and so are demons and I fight them." The blonde looked at the teen with a blank expression for a while, then blinked and shrugged. "I've seen weirder. But I still don't understand what that has to do with a teenaged girl fighting demons."  
  
The girl laughed and picked up a dark green duffel bag the blonde hadn't noticed before as she guided the woman out of the alley. "A lot actually. Did you know that there are teenaged girls who are Vampire Slayers, but that has nothing to do with me. My name's Becca, by the way." The girl held out her hand and gave the blonde a bright smile. She looked at it suspiciously but with a slight grin until she slowly took the younger girls hand.  
  
"I'm Chloe. Pleasure to meet you. But you still haven't told me why you're out here fighting vampires." Chloe pressed the issue, being a reporter down to her core as they continued walking toward her place. Becca's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Silly me. I'm a vampire." Chloe stopped in mid-step and began to slowly back away from Becca. She laughed at the blonde's response. "Don't worry. I don't bite. Literally, I can't." Becca reaches inside the collar of her black shirt and reveals a little gold chain with a cross. "As far as me being a vampire, I'm not totally sure what I am, but it makes the most sense."  
  
Becca chuckled when Chloe frowned in confusion. "It's a long story. I just came into town because I got word something bad was a-brewing `round these parts." The two reached Chloe's apartment building and Becca looked around, Chloe examined the girl and saw a lost expression peek through the bright demeanor of the teen. "You could stay here if you'd like." Before Becca could deny the hospitality, Chloe held up her hand to silence her. "No. Please, come and mooch offa me. We can exchange make-up tips and stay up all night watching Keanu Reeves movies." Becca looked around at the cold destitute streets of LA and then looked back at Chloe and smiled. "Throw in some Orlando Bloom pics and we have a deal." Chloe smiled as the two walked up the stairs of Chloe's place and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R Please.  
  
(A/N): I swear the next chapter will be better. Twists and unexpected surprises are right around the corner. And for those who are wondering, yes, I am basing Chloe on Chloe Sullivan from Smallville. But only because I love her. Don't expect Superman swooping down to save the day. As my love, Spike, would say, 'That would just be bloody stupid." 


	2. A Champion Reprised

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if you do pleaseeeee Review. It's the only way I can get my lazy butt up to write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: A Champion Reprised  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
Angel sat at his desk and reflected on the events of the past two weeks. 'Spike had saved him. How bad a shape was he in when Spike, William the Bloody, Captain Peroxide himself, came out on top and as the "Shining Beacon of Morality"?' Angel mused darkly. 'And after last night's encounter with Dana, seeing Spike sitting there with his arms amputated. It was enough to make me physically ill. Regardless of the endless barbs we throw back at each other, he's still my grandchilde. But witnessing him in that state made me realize something I've been trying to deny ever since his little blond head materialized in my office. He's a champion of the people. Not for redemption but because it's the right thing to do. The image of Spike raising his newly acquired nubs is forever burned into my brain.' Angel leaned back and began massaging his temples, trying to prepare himself for the dark road his thoughts had led him on.  
  
'Staring down at him, I was almost felt jealous. Jealous that he was given this chance to redeem himself for his past sins against slayers. His head full of platinum blonde hair had that unnatural glow to it, like he uses nuclear waste or something to keep it down. But at first sight, it seemed like a halo, his face taking on an ethereal glow. In hindsight I think it was the drugs he was hopped up on, but those few moments before Dana appeared I felt both jealousy and sadness for Spike. He seemed so. Sincere. Especially in the hospital.' Angel combed a hand through his hair and turned around to look outside his office window.  
  
'Our talk still didn't help me feel any better, though. Even the "Sunnydale Alumni" knew that me running this place was a bad idea. They didn't trust me anymore. None of them did. And to hear it come out of Andrew's mouth? That only is a slap to the face. I wonder if she.THEY.' Angel rolled his eyes, still not ready to think about the implications of what Buffy thinks about him. Truthfully, a part of him didn't care, trying to leave her in the past. With all the other people he loved. 'Would THEY trust Spike more that they do me. Spike seemed so...tired in the hospital. Almost human. No, Dana was the victim, but what does that make Spike? This is the first time I've seen what the search for redemption can do to someone as the third person. It seems so surreal. I think I'd rather be in that bed with my arms held together by stitches. Would that be me if I hadn't taken W&H's offer?'  
  
Sighing, he turned around and pressed the intercom button. "Harmony, get me a cup of blood." He gritted his teeth at the curt manner he greeted his secretary. "Please?" Angel could sense the shock in Harmony that he had asked her nicely. "Sure thing boss." Harmony slightly stuttered in reply. Angel let go of the button and leaned back, trying to pin point when exactly he had become so unfeeling. Sure he wasn't anywhere near reverting back to Angelus but he was a monster in his own right.  
  
"Angel. We need to talk." Wesley announced, busting through Angel's office door, followed buy Gunn. "There's been an incident with one of our clients." Wesley explained. "A very important client whose family has been represented by Wolfram & Hart since it's opening." Gunn interrupted while staring down Wesley's questioning glance.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked darkly, sick of the two at each other's throats. His soul longed for a time they weren't constantly fighting, or more appropriately squabbling. 'Something bad rolled into town, we killed it then we exchanged good-natured witticisms. I miss that.' Angel thought, nostalgic. Wesley and Gunn looked at each other reluctantly, both seemingly unwilling to tell Angel what happened. Angel sighed impatiently, annoyed that now neither wanted to tell him what was going on.  
  
"It seems that our client is a Pshylocke demon, whose son has just gone through it's species form of puberty." Wesley explained. "When this happens it goes through sudden and unexplained bouts of rage." Wesley paused as Angel listened, completely uninterested. " Usually they keep slaughter down to remote places but yesterday, while you were indisposed, his son was able to escape and went on a. Slight rampage."  
  
Angel didn't look up until Harmony came in and handed Angel his mug of blood. "How 'slight'?" Angel asked, still undazed. Wesley opened his mouth to continue and looked over at Gunn. They exchanged a look and Gunn continued, hoping to explain just how important this client is. "Before we tell you Angel, you have to understand. This family has been around longer tan any other clients. We can't go cutting their heads off like they are some common employees." A squeak was heard from Harmony as she mumbled a quick "Sorry" and ran out of the office.  
  
"Anyway, we have to tread carefully with them." Angel held his mug up to his face, scared to ask what happened that would make Gunn plead the client's case so desperately. "Gunn. Tell me what happened." Angel said slowly. "The Pshylocke demon went on a rampage at UCLA. Hundreds of students were injured. At least a dozen are dead." Gunn told the vampire quietly.  
  
Angel stared at Gunn, his eyes wide in shock. 'Oh my God. That's Connor college.' Wesley and Gunn looked at the vampire quizzically as they watched the pure and unadulterated rage come over his features. In an instant, his human masked vanished, causing the confused pair to back away from their boss. "Angel! What are you doing? Surely this is an unfortunate incident but it's no reason to jeopardize this firm!" Angel looked at Wesley. Anger and shock at what his friend just said clear on his face.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't want to do anything that would upset those bastards, the senior partners!" Angel picked up his mug and threw across the room, between Gunn and Wesley. The mug crashing on the wall leaving a streak of blood as it flowed down the wall. "It's my fucking job to piss them off! I'm supposed to fight for the good of mankind! Not fight to keep demons on the streets on technicalities!" Angel roared as he flipped over his desk. Angel grabbed an axe out of the shattered remains of his desk and strode out of his office walking towards the elevator. Gunn and Wesley followed behind him as Harmony stepped out behind her desk to join them. Behind her were Lorne and Fred, concerned over the loud noises they heard in Angel's office.  
  
"Gunn. Get me a list of all the student casualties who were there when the Pshylocke demon attacked. Dead or alive. And Harmony could you scrap up some resignation papers? Because I'm quitting the law firm." Angel entered the elevator and looked at the shocked expressions of his friends.  
  
"When I come back with the heads of each member of the Psyhlocke family, consider that my two weeks notice." Angel declared with axe in hand as the elevator doors closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN A HOSPITAL ACROSS TOWN:  
  
An older, female nurse comes in to check on her patient. She's a young woman with dark brown curly hair. "Good evening, Cordelia. Just like every day before, I'm sorry you haven't woken up yet. Everyday you stay like this it becomes less likely you'll ever wake up." The older woman sighed and reached over her patient to place her chart on the small table stand next to Cordelia's bed when her hand shots up and grabs the nurse's wrist.  
  
As the nurse tries to comprehend, what has just happened, Cordelia looks at the nurse questioningly. "Where's Angel?" she asks, before letting go of the woman's wrist and sinking back into bed, leaving the woman to sputter nonsensical gibberish. "I don't believe it! It's a miracle!" The nurse cries out. Cordelia looked at the woman and smiled. "Yes. That's exactly what it is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R Please:  
  
Chapter 3: A Champion Reluctant. We visit Spike who has a little talk with Lindsey. 


	3. A Champion Reluctant

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N): Woohoo! I got reviews! Keep 'em coming please!!! Man, I loved "You're Welcome." It pretty much haunted me for a few days, filling my head with ideas... This story definitely has spoilers so for those who don't wanna be spoiled, don't read! You can still review though. Just say "hi" or whatever. Oh yeah, and if I put Doyle or Lindsey, you know the deal. Lindsey's using Doyle's name. Personally I'm a little put off with putting Doyle's name. Too sad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: A Champion Reluctant  
  
A few blocks away from the hospital, Spike was sitting alone at the table next to the kitchen area. His eyes were fixed on the floor, lost in his own thoughts as the humming of the microwave stops abruptly, settling on a loud 'Beep' that only slightly riles the vampire out of his reverie. Sighing, Spike stood up from his chair and moved slowly towards the microwave. Gingerly, he took out the mug of freshly nuked blood, careful not to burst the stitches that were currently keeping his arms together.  
  
'Damned vampire super-healing is taking its bloody time to kick in.' Spike mumbled as he searched the cupboard for the bendy straws that Fred had sheepishly given him. 'That was embarrassing. Did she have to make them multi-colored?' Spike found the straws and picked a neon-green one, throwing it in his mug, causing a gentle 'plunk' sound to break the deafening silence. For a little while he just stared at the mug of blood, lost in thought. He absentmindedly started scratching the stitches, hidden under the short sleeves of his black T-shirt. 'Small price to for redemption, I guess' Spike thought, sullenly. Ever since the man Spike knew as "Doyle" told him he would have to take old Grandpa's place as "Champion", Spike did a lot of...reflecting. Not brooding! R-E-F-L-E-C-T-I-N- G. He wasn't that much like Angel, yet.  
  
'Dammit. I'm Spike. Big Bad, either as a Blonde or Brunette. Handsome, intelligent, undead bachelor. I'm too damn cool to be stuck in the roll of "Straight-and-Narrow-Stick-Up-My-Ass Captain!!!!! Shot down in my bad-ass prime... Forced to leave my bitchin', "Aloofitude" behind. Now I gotta care!' Spike's face contorted in disgust at the thought. 'God, this sucks. Yea, kicking evil ass, always a plus but being all Night In Shining Armorish? Ugh! I'm sick just thinking about it.'  
  
Sighing, Spike walked over to the TV and started to comb through the stack of video games he...commandeered... the last time he went window-shopping. 'There's another thing I'll 'ave to stop doing if I wanna be an apt champion... stealing.' Spike thought, glumly. He was, undeniably, too old to be a child of the computer generation but that didn't stop him from getting ever Nintendo game system ever made, including the small, purple Nintendo Gamecube that sat below his TV in a small section of the TV stand... He only got Nintendo caused he loved Mario... He finally decided to play Return of the King but couldn't stop the shudder of horror and humiliation at the memory of Andrew's heartfelt blather.  
  
"He's alive Frodo. He's alive." Andrew's voice was stuck in his head and a low growl escaped when he remembered Angel smirking. 'Nobody else may have seen it but I know Angel's moods better than anyone else does. Compared to his other sullen dispositions he was giggling like a bleeding schoolgirl.' After loading the disk into the system, he plopped down on the couch, waiting for the credits to end. After careful consideration he decided to play as Legolas, seeing as 'The twin knives are bloody brilliant. They do deal out the most carnage.' Although he was enthralled with the game, he still noticed the presence of 'Tattoo Boy', himself.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike sighed, continuing to press buttons without looking up at his intruder. "Really should knock on a bloke's door... especially one that's got no qualms about killing trespassers." Spike heard the smirk in Lindsey's voice. "Come on." Lindsey sat on the couch beside Spike. "Is that any way to talk to your benefactor? Just a little concerned about you. You haven't been out in the field lately." Spike rolled his eyes. "In case you haven't been keeping up with the sports pages, I got my bloody hands hacked off by that deranged slayer you sent me after." Spike took the time off his game to point at "Doyle", accusingly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but, hey, your good old buddies at Wolfram & Hart managed to reattach them just fine, huh? You can sit around here and play video games." Spike didn't miss Doyle's sarcastic tone but he couldn't find it in himself to care. "Rehab, mate. Working out the digits."  
  
Spike wiggled his fingers in Doyle's face, using ever bit of control not to just flip him off, being the prick he is. Grinning to himself, he put down the controller and walked toward the refrigerator. "You got no idea how rotten this feels."  
  
"Amazingly enough, I do. Yeah. Got my hand cut off a few years back. Line of duty. So believe me when I tell you, I can feel your pain." Spike looked back at him, eyebrow slightly raised. 'That's an interesting tidbit to remember.' Spike thought. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. "Well, half of it, anyway. I'll give you that." He opened the beer. "Don't forget you got a job to do." Lindsey pressed on. Spike sat back on the couch and sipped his beer. "The powers that be are counting on their champion." Spike stopped in mid-swig of his beer, still unsure of being the PTB's 'champion'. Hesitantly, Spike started playing the game again. 'Champion, yeah right. It takes a certain amount of finesse and self-righteousness to be one of those. Like Angel.' Doyle stopped spike's train of thought. "So are all the other helpless people..." Annoyed, Spike interrupted Doyle. "I don't need a pep talk, Doyle. I already plan on going out. You just get one of your visions to tell me when and where."  
  
Spike more heard than saw the rather less-than-wholesome grin he gave Spike. "That's what like..." Doyle was interrupted when his cell phone rang. "That's what I like to hear." He got up and stood, walking a few feet away. Spike breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to hear tattoo boy's yammering any longer. 'That's what he likes to hear... What a ponce! As if I'm some sorta puppy he can order around. If he's not careful he'll lose that other hand.' Spike mused darkly as he pictured Doyle's face on the Ghost King he just skewered with Legolas' twin knives. 'Hahaha, you Lone Ranger! Kinda hard to play the old "gee-tar" without your strumming hand, init?!' Spike's hands became more frantic as he sliced into the Ghost King with Doyle's head on the body. Unfortunately he never noticed the minions behind Leggy's back. "Oh Bleeding Hell, Sodding, No good Son of a Poofter! Grrrr!"  
  
He threw the controls down and started rattling the TV and Gamecube. He didn't even notice when Lindsey put away his phone. He didn't stop abusing the TV until Lindsey groaned and held his head, leaving Spike to stare on as Lindsey had another vision. Gingerly, Lindsey got up and sat back on the couch, looking up into Spike's expectant face.  
  
"Well, let's 'ave it, Midnight Cowboy. What damsel-in-distress will I be saving then be charming with my manliness and charisma?" Spike puffed out his chest and Doyle laughed, causing Spike to glare at him. "Actually, there's no damsel, just a possessed ex-seer of the PTB. I think you know her: Sunnydale valley-girl came here to make it Big but ended up as Angel's snarky secretary? Cordelia's back and she's eeeeeeeevil. Playing Angel like a chump ta cause chaos and wreak havoc...and...kick puppies! Ya know, all types a' evil-doer antics."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and grabbed his duster. "Whatever you say, mate. I'll check it out." Spike grabbed Lindsey by the arm and escorted him out. When they were in the hall Spike let go of Lindsey forearm and straightened out his jacket by the lapels. "You do that, champ." Lindsey turned around and left, leaving Spike to go to Wolfram & Hart to play the part of Forlorn, Nancy-Boy Good-doer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R Please  
  
Next chapter: A Champion Realized: This is where the story begins to take a turn into the wacky... Yay! 


	4. A Champion Realized Pt1 Questions

(A/N): I'm sooo pissed off! A world without Angel is like Mariah Carey having another hit single. It just isn't natural....  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: A Champion Realized Pt.1 Questions  
  
"Dammit Beck! You got chocolate in my peanut butter!" Chloe yelled from the kitchen. Grinning, Becca peaked her head from the bathroom across the apartment. "Actually, I got peanut butter in your chocolate. Don't have the money to buy my own." Becca chuckled and moved to her room as Chloe glared at the soaked, towel-draped teenager.  
  
"Hardy har har, wise-guy." Chloe opened the refrigerator and using a skill that clearly defies gravity, grabbed the milk in one hand, orange juice in the other and a pack of pop tarts. As she tried to close the refrigerator door with one foot, she hopped over to the small dinner table a few hops away to put that day's breakfast on the table. Once she securely set all the items on the table she grabbed a glass for some orange juice and went to work on her pop tart.  
  
"So what's the agenda for today? After you watch Spongebob of course." Becca walked out of her room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Her hands were wrapped as if she were practicing to fight. Becca always had her hands covered be it gloves or with tape. Still towel drying her short thick brown hair, she sat down across Chloe. "Of course. You'll find this fairly shocking but I plan on actually doing some work today." Chloe stopped mid-chew and choked on her smore pop tart.  
  
"Don't do that! You're liable to start an apocalypse! I'm sure Hell dropped a few degrees with that revelation." Becca chuckled as she got up and went to the cupboard above the sink. When she didn't find a bowl she began searching through the impressive collection of dishes left unwashed. With a triumphant smile, she uncovered a bowl and proceeded to wash it, leaving the other dishes to 'soak'. Becca walked back to the table with Golden Grahams in hand and began to fix her breakfast.  
  
"You know, you'd think a guest in my home would offer to wash the dishes." Chloe commented nonchalantly with a slight smile. "That's true but I earn my keep. You think those vamps dust themselves? I have to tell ya Chlo, just cuz you don't see em doesn't mean they aren't there. And you happen to be a very nummy treat."  
  
Becca looked up from her cereal and laughed at Chloe who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Joking, Chlo. But seriously, I'm hired muscle and I ain't cheap!" Chloe chuckled and began eating her second pop tart. "I thought you were a warrior. A Champion of the People." Chloe finished with a flourish of her hand, causing Becca to roll her eyes. "True, but when my rescuees invite me home, its pretty much destiny from there."  
  
Chloe looked at the girl in mock-sappiness. "Yeah, you're like that stray puppy that you don't know where it's been but is just so cute ya gotta keep it. Ow!" Chloe glared at Becca who looked like the picture of innocence as she rubbed her aching leg. "Well would you prefer to be Little Orphan Annie?" Chloe ducked from the onslaught of sugar-sweetened cereal that Becca chucked toward her head. Chloe got up and put her and Becca's dishes in the sink.  
  
"Listen, Nancy Drew. I need your journalistic skills to help me do some research. Find the heart of all the Uberevilness in this town so that I can squish it and do a Mexican tap dance on it." Chloe blinked and stared at the young brunette, puzzled by her somewhat original euphemism for killing evil.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure. You could come to work with me if you want. I have a column I have to write and my boss loves children." Becca glared at Chloe and slapped her hand away when she tried to pinch her cheeks. "Oh really." Becca countered snarkily as she followed Chloe out the door and grabbed her leather jacket. "Does he love children who replace the toner in the copy machine with blood?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel strode back into the offices of Wolfram & Hart, covered in blood with his blood smeared axe in hand. He entered his office and sat down on the new desk that obviously replaced the old one that was now just splinters. He didn't even acknowledge Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne who were now all in his office waiting for him. Angel sighed, silently counting to ten. "There's nothing more to discuss. I'm resigning."  
  
Lorne shifted on the arm of the couch next to Fred. "Gee, it seems like a ripe topic for discussion to me." Wesley stepped toward Angel's desk. "What happened last night was tragic. It's a terrible setback, but..."  
  
Angel looked up at Wesley and stood, walking around to his desk chair. "Setback, Wes? It's status quo. Evil wins, 'cause instead of just wiping it out, we negotiate with it. Or worse...for it." Seeing Angel's hopelessness, Fred chimed in. "Angel, we're doing the best we can." Unconvinced, Angel continued. "It's not that you guys aren't doing your jobs. It's that we shouldn't be doing these jobs in the first place... or I shouldn't."  
  
Gunn stepped forward. "I'd say we've all had a bellyful. Any thought about what would happen to us if we tried to say bye-bye? The ramifications, I mean. You think the senior partners are just gonna let us breeze on out the front door?" Fred looked at Gunn uncertain. "You're saying we're trapped here?" Unperturbed, Gunn continued. "I'm saying we knew what we were getting into when we signed up for this gig. Let's not start pretending that this was some lease with an option to buy."  
  
Angel looked at the young man, suspiciously. "Gunn, you really think they won't let us out? Or is it that you just don't want to leave?" Gunn looked to his side, then looked at Angel, raising his eyebrows. "OK. Maybe I don't. It's 'cause I believe in what we're doing. We made the right call." The suspicion in Angel's voice grew. "And I'm sure that legal brain upgrade they gave you has got nothing to do with..." Tried of the insinuations that he had jumped ships, Gunn interrupted quickly. "We all got something out of this."  
  
As the tension grew in Angel's office the telephone rings, causing Lorne to let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Slowly, Angel picked up the phone. "Yeah. It's Angel. What?" Wesley observed his boss. "What is it?" Wesley asked. Angel tilted the phone receiver away from his mouth to answer Wesley. "It's Cordelia."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So whaddya need me to look up?" Chloe asked as she sat down and pulled her chair up to her desk. Becca sat on the desk to the side of Chloe's computer and frowned in concentration. "Give me anything you can on a law firm called Wolfram & Hart." Chloe looked up at Becca, surprise written all over her face. "I guess I wouldn't be too surprise if considering your current line of work you needed a lawyer but how can you afford to get one from one of the most prominent law firms in the country?" Chloe logged on and went to W & H's site. Becca just grinned until they reached the site's homepage.  
  
"It's amazing what the general public tends to skim over. Look at the description of the firm." Chloe muttered as she read the small passage but decided to read one specific line out loud..."Specializes in Supernatural Activities? You're telling me that...?"  
  
Becca's grin grew into a cheeky smile as she moved behind Chloe and leaned in, one hand resting on her desk and the other on the back of the blonde's chair. "I assume that the hard-working journalist you are, you're used to some unorthodox methods." Becca moved back to her seat, perched next to Chloe's computer. Becca used the index finger of her right hand and drew a make-believe square. "Ya know, working outside the box."  
  
Chloe leaned back in her chair and for the first time, regarded the teen with suspicion. "Oh yeah. How did you come up with that conclusion?"  
  
Becca grinned. "Let's just say that in my "current line of work" I need to be a good judge of people, or demons, or any other worldly sort of beings. I have to that that knack, just like you." Chloe smiled, nodding her head in approval and sat back up ready to work. "So, like I asked before whaddya need me to look up?" Chloe raised an eyebrow when she saw Becca's grin.  
  
"Have you ever seen Alice in Wonderland? Cause you look like the Cheshire cat right about now." A glint that matched the smile devilishly glittered in Becca's eye.  
  
"I just want you to use some of your sources to get me a little info on Wolfram & Hart. Perhaps some floor plans..." Chloe nodded in understanding and waved her hand dismissively. "Say no more, Beck. I'll get you what you need faster than you can say "The white rabbit"!"  
  
Becca rolled her eyes at Chloe's joke. Becca clasped her hands together and in a manner eerily similar to Mr. Burns in 'The Simpsons', purred "Excellent."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the hospital, Angel left Wesley to fill out the paperwork they needed to discharge Cordelia while Cordelia yelled at him, asking how in the love of al things fluffy and cute could they be running Wolfram & Hart. Hearing the exchange made Angel smile as she walked around aimlessly, feeling almost an urge to explore. After everything that happened as of late, seeing Cordelia walking around, snarky as ever... It was kinda like the first day she came to work for him. A breath of fresh air and a welcome reprieve from the dark cloud that seemed to suffocate him.  
  
He didn't snap out of his reverie until he was in front of a glass window staring at the prone body of his son in the room. If his heart could beat it would have broken his chest as he rushed into the room. He grabbed the clipboard at the end of the bed and sighed in relief when he read that his son only had a broken arm and a slight concussion. Angel allowed himself a bit of a smile as he realized why he felt such a pull to come to this room. He slowly walked to the side of Connor's bed and gently stroked his son's forehead. Reluctantly he removed hid hand and took out what looked like apiece of parchment paper, rolled up and tied with a red ribbon in the shape of a bow. He placed it among the flowers, cards and other Get-Well wishes on Connor's nightstand. Staring at Connor intently, as if trying to burn his son's face into his memory, Angel sighed and walked toward the door.  
  
"Good-bye son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R  
  
(a/n): I love this story. I love it dearly. It is my brainchild.... I think I just sufficiently creeped everyone out. 


	5. A Champion Realized Pt2 More Questions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: A Champion Realized Pt.2 More Questions  
  
"I don't get it. Apparently Wolfram & Hart has branches all over the world. Why come to L.A.?"  
  
Chloe watched as Becca paced in front of her desk, rubbing her taped hands together. Becca stopped and sighed.  
  
"It's a long and complicated story. Best saved for wacky sleepovers over mounds of junk food." The only indication that Chloe stopped working was the abrupt hault in typing.  
  
"Are you going to tell me eventually?" Becca plopped down in one of the two chairs in front of Chloe's desk. She leaned in and raked a hand threw her hair. "Later tonight I hope. As soon as I confirm what I've been told."  
  
Chloe looked up at the young woman in front of her, concerned with the weariness she saw in her face. Becca looked Choe in the eyes but quickly glanced away, unable to fully look her in the eyes. She jumped up and started pacing again.  
  
"Could you start typing again? I can't stand uncomfortable silences." Becca gave Chloe a half-hearted grin.  
  
"No need." Chloe moved her mouse over her Rugrats mouse pad and clicked Print. "And Wa La. Wolfram & Hart floor plans." When the plans finally completely printed out, Becca grabbed them and yelled a hurried "Thanks" while she ran out the door.  
  
"Rebecca, Wait!" Chloe ran to the door and looked out to try and find Becca but she was nowhere in sight. "Dmmait." Chloe swore under her breath. "Good luck, Becca."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Somebody really wants to stay hidden. I'll be right back Wes. Somewhere there's a bag of Doritos with my name on em. Can I get you anything?"  
  
Wesley poked his head out of the book long enough to say a quick 'No Thanks' before Cordelia left in search of nourishment. After a minute and a half of wandering Cordelia decided that she had gotten herself sufficently lost.  
  
"This place is like a rat maze." She scoffed as a lawyer passed her in the hall. "Complete with rats." Shrugging off the willies, she turns around to see none other than Spike coming toward her. "Spike." She smiled and laughed.  
  
"Well, well. I heard you weren't evil anymore, which kind of makes the hair silly." Spike ignored her catty remark and went straight into gameface. Completely irked Cordelia rethought the gentle teasing.  
  
"Or nice?" Spike continues to walk purposefully toward Cordelia and presses her against the wall while she screams.  
  
Spike stepped back voluntarily from biting Cordelia's neck, but moments later, he was charged by Angel, who knocks him to the ground. Angel punches Spike in the face, and Spike responds with a kick to Angel's chest. Spike puts Angel in a headlock.  
  
"You took me on and lost, remember, old man?" Angel's eyes narrowed remembering the last altercation between him and his grandchilde.  
  
"Touch Cordelia again..." Angel breaks free of Spike's grip, lifts Spike into the air and throws Spike to the ground. "...Get ready for our very last rematch."  
  
Spike growled in frustration while getting to his feet.  
  
"She's evil, you gourmless tit." Cordelia held her neck, indignant. "Excuse me? Who bit whom?" Angel frowned.  
  
"Did you call me a tit?" Cordelia looked at Spike. "I thought he had a soul." Spike points at Cordelia. "I thought she didn't."  
  
"I do."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Well, clearly, mine's better."  
  
Spike glared at Cordelia and begins to stride toward her. "Look..."  
  
Spike is intercepted by Angel. He grabs Spike by the lapels and throws his back into the wall. "I see fangs, I'm gonna play dentist."  
  
Cordelia scoffed. "And you called this guy the big hero?" Spike looked at Angel, a lopsided grin making it's way on his face.  
  
"You called me a hero?" Angel narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know you were eating people." Spike headbutts Angel, sending them apart, both reeling and holding their foreheads in pain.  
  
"Ow! God. It was a taste test, you git. I needed to know if what my source said is true." Spike looks at Cordelia. "And, actually, well, you don't taste evil. Demons are more...astringent with a sort of oakie, really..."  
  
"What source?" Angel interrupted  
  
"I've got a guy. Has an in with the powers that whats it. Gets these visions." Spike explained and Angel and Cordelia look at each other.  
  
"Visions?" Angel asks.  
  
"Yeah. Said Cordelia was taken over by some big bad. Came to destroy you all."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "His vision's a rerun." "The thing that possessed Cordy's long dead, Spike." Angel elaborated. Spike sighed. "Well, looks like tattoo boy was wrong this time."  
  
Both of Cordelia's eyebrows shoot up. "Wait. Tattoos? What kind of tattoos?" "I don't know. Symbols. Tribal-like."  
  
"This guy with the visions, did he have a name?" Angel asked  
  
"Called himself Doyle." Spike answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Becca puffed out her chest, trying to move as regally as possible, as she strode purposefully toward the entrance of Wolfram & Hart only to be shoved out of the way by exiting employees and clients. She stopped one of the suits in as she entered the lobby.  
  
"What's all the hub-bub, bub?"  
  
"There's a code 7 so anyone who doesn't currently have a death wish is getting the hell out of here!" The suit replied snottily. Becca smiled darkly.  
  
"Relax, relax. I mean are you sure you don't have a death wish?" Becca asked nonchalantly as she gently straightened his tie and the lapels on his jacket. The suit looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"What?" Becca moved her hand over his chest, where his heart was.  
  
"I'm just saying. You're being a prick, knowing you're a vampire and I could easily dust you..." Suddenly a stake protruded out of her sleeve, leaving nothing but dust. "...Just like that." Smirking, Becca made her way to the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Spike, I don't wanna go in blind. Anything else you know about this guy?" Angel looked at Spike expectantly.  
  
"Not much. Average size. Dressed like an urban cowboy. Got his hand chopped off once."  
  
Both of Cordelia's eyeybrows shot up. "His hand?"  
  
"He's back." Wesley added in realization.  
  
"Lindsey." Angel announced darkly.  
  
"Who?" Fred asked.  
  
At the revelation that Lindsey was back to his old tricks, Angel leaped into action. "Lock the building down, make sure he can't get out. Don't trust security systems. He won't show up because of those tattoos of his."  
  
"There could be a way to fix that. I'll need some help." Wesley intervened.  
  
"My dance card's free." Lorne offered but Fred was still in the dark.  
  
"Who is Lindsey?"  
  
Cordelia stepped toward Fred and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"A lawyer. Wolfram & Hart's former golden boy, till he ran off to go find himself."  
  
"Yeah, he should've stayed lost. Harmony, guard eve. She moves, eat her." Angel ordered. Harmony grinned widely as she looked at Eve like she was lunch. "Really? Thanks."  
  
Fred moved away from Cordelia and in front of Angel. "Angel, you're not going down there alone." Angel looked at her with just as much determination as she looked at him with.  
  
"The fail-safe's meant for me. I'm not gonna risk anybody I care about." Spike hopped off Angel couch. "I'll go."  
  
"O.K." Angel replied, a little too quickly.  
  
"Guys, Be ready to evacuate. If this thing gets past me, get the hell out of the building." Cordelia walked to Angel's desk.  
  
"Past us." Angel stopped dead in his tracks. "No, no. Cordy..." Cordelia ignored Angel and grabbed a samurai sword off the wall behind Angel's desk.  
  
"Yeah, save it, Angel. You can order me around all you want, but I know my rights." Cordelia unsheathed the sword. "And I wanna see a lawyer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello! Anybody here?" Becca yelled as she stepped off the elevator and entered the large reception office. She walked down the stairs and made her way to a small desk.  
  
"Hey! Step away from the desk!" Becca jumped back and looked at the blonde head that peaked through a separate office's doors.  
  
"Sorry, who are you?" The blonde frowned and stepped halfway out the office.  
  
"I'm Harmony. Angel's assistant. Look, there's kinda an emergency with some wacko ex-lawyer running around trying to unleash something big and bad, so if you had an appointment are were just arrogant enough to just pop In here off the street, you're gonna have to comeback another day. That is if whatever it is that was especially made to destroy Angel breaks lose."  
  
Becca blinked. "Could you by any chance just show me where he went?" Harmony looked at the mysterious young woman suspiciously but then shrugged.  
  
"Normally I probably would but I'm hoping for a late lunch. "Harmony smirked and looked back into the office. Curious, Becca walked toward the office and glanced inside only to see a face she hoped she'd never see again.  
  
"Hello Eve." Becca sneered. Eve's eyes widened and she backed away, trying to escape but Becca rushed in and grabbed Eve by the hair.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I borrowed her?" Becca asked Harmony as Eve screamed in pain. Harmony pouted.  
  
"She was my lunch." Becca led Eve out of the office, smirking. "Don't worry. I'll owe you a meal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lindsey kicked Angel off the balcony, across the room. Angel lands on top of the holding tank. Lindsey leaped down and stood over him.  
  
"Who is this? Who is this?" Lindsey mocked as he took off his shirt and threw it at Angel.  
  
"I came to fight the vampire with a soul. Guess you shouldn't have sold it, huh? Look at you, from champion to pathetic corporate puppet in just a few months. You used to have fire in your heart."  
  
Lindsey squatted down to Angel's level.  
  
"Now all you got in there is that big honkin' sword. How's that feel, champ?"  
  
Angel looked up at Lindsey. "Could be worse..." He pulled the sword out of his chest. "...if it had been made out of wood, you dumbass."  
  
Angel threw the sword away and stood. Lindsey and Angel engage in hand-to- hand combat once again while Cordelia works feverishly to shut down the fail-safe. Cordelia randomly pressed buttons on the control panel until a tube emerged. The covering iris widened to reveal the crystal.  
  
Cordelia looked at the crystal admiringly. "Like that was so hard."  
  
"No!" Lindsey yelled when he saw Cordelia with the crystal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Eve! Lift those knees up and put those Manolo Blahniks to work!"  
  
Becca and Eve ran into the guarded basement of W & H, where Spike was currently fighting the last three zombies.  
  
"Come on boys. What is it you're looking for, a good helping o' brains?"  
  
Spike lowers his head. "Come an' get 'em." Becca grinned at the blonde's antics.  
  
"Ya know, with all the products on that head they may not be interested in dye-soaked brain." Spike whirled around and raised an eyebrow at the smart- alick teen.  
  
"Who in the bloody hell are you? Didn't know peaches had minors on the pay roll." Becca smirked and threw Eve on the other side of the room where the door was.  
  
"Whatever you say, Grandpa Billy. As long as you can hold your own in a fight I don't see any problem in us sharing the action."  
  
Spike smirked. "Okay, kid. You take the one on the right and I'll take the two on the left."  
  
Becca smiled in agreement and together they made short work of the remaining zombies. Eve watched on in awe as she realized just how much Becca moved like Spike. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All those tattoos, all those new tricks you've learned..."  
  
Angel punched Lindsey in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"...Just don't matter."  
  
Unsteadily, Lindsey tried to stand.  
  
"Doesn't matter what you try."  
  
But Angel punched Lindsey back down.  
  
"Doesn't matter where I am or how badass you think you've become."  
  
Lindsey was able to get to his knees but Angel punched him in the face again.  
  
"'Cause you know what?"  
  
Angel grabbed Lindsey by the neck, holding him face-to-face.  
  
"I'm Angel." Angel threw Lindsey across the room and he landed against the wall.  
  
"I beat the bad guys."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh just friggin great!" Becca yelled in frustration as she searched the shut chamber door. Spike frowned as he stared at the girl.  
  
"Why do you need to et in there so bad, pet?" Becca ignored him and started pounding on the door. "Let me in! Let me in!"  
  
On the other side of the door, Cordelia smirked as she watched Lindsey's tattoos float off her body but she frowned when she heard the girl's screaming.  
  
Looking around on the floor, Cordelia found the remote that Lindsey used to close the door and opened it just as a portal opened up above Lindsey. The door opened and Becca looked up at the portal.  
  
"Shit." Using ever bit of speed she had, Becca picked Eve up by the hair and ran toward Lindsey.  
  
Before Angel could stop her, Becca pushed Lindsey out of the way and dropped Eve directly under the portal, letting her get sucked up into the vacuum. Becca fell to the floor on top of Lindsey as the portal moved over them.  
  
"Fabula mundi, sanguis incesti, vincula solve, invisa revela." Becca chanted as her hands began to glow.  
  
The portal died down until disappearing altogether, shutting abruptly. Spike walked up to join Angel and Cordelia as all three looked down at the girl. Becca moved away from Lindsey slowly, a bit reluctant to look up at the three. Angel was the first to speak.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Becca looked up at Angel and answered with a nervous grin. "Uh, hello. I'm Becca!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R 


	6. A Champion Realized pt3 Answers

(A/N): Never gonna write another chapter over 2000 words again. I don't care if it's a little late for New Years' Resolutions but it took me this long to come up with one. As far as I'm concerned I'm perfect and the rest of the world has to change... And of course you love Becca now, Imzadi. Who wouldn't for getting rid of Eve?  
  
Chapter 6: A Champion Realized pt.3 Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, son. I signed you out."  
  
The man Connor knew as his father smiled at him.  
  
"One second, dad. I just gotta get these cards. Connor's father nodded.  
  
"I'll be in the car when you're ready."  
  
Connor nodded and went to work collecting the Get Well cards on his nightstand. It wasn't until he accidentally knocked it off the table that he saw the parchment wrapped with ribbon. He opened it and his breath caught when he saw it. There were two sketches. The first was on the upper left-hand corner of the paper. It was of a woman, with light hair and eyes that although she seemed young, spoke of years of wisdom and experience. She was smiling warmly and the name under it said "Darla" in cursive. The second drawing was in the lower right-hand corner of the page.  
  
This woman had dark hair and eyes. She was a complete contrast to Darla but with a smile equally as warm. The name under it said "Cordelia" in the same elaborate cursive. Connor had a profound feeling that he knew these women but he was certain he had never met them before in his life. He was so engulfed by the portrait that he found himself lost in it, unable to tear his eyes away. After what seemed like an eternity, Connor finally folded the paper and put it in his wallet, walking out of his hospital room with the other cards forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"While I'm morally against corporal punishment against minors, is there any reason why I shouldn't put you over my knee?"  
  
Angel crossed his arms and gave Becca his most stern look as Becca smirked.  
  
"Not even one because while I probably couldn't generate perfect happiness I could definitely lay it on ya!"  
  
Angel and Cordy wore identical expressions as both of their jaws dropped. The only sound in the office was Spike and Lindsey's chuckling, which could be heard even through the gag in the ex-lawyer's mouth. Becca and Lindsey sat in the chairs in front of Angel's desk with Lindsey bound and gagged. Angel and Cordy sat perched on Angel's desk, gapping at their new 'guest'. Witnessing Angel's unresponsive state, Spike cleared his throat and walked next to the older vampire.  
  
"I don't think that propositioning a 300 year old vampire is the proper thing for a girl your age to be doing."  
  
Angel and Becca formed twin indignant expressions.  
  
"300 years old!?"  
  
"Girl my age?!"  
  
The two yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Listen Dad, I'm not that damn young! I'm seven-friggin-teen! Hell, I'll be eighteen next month!"  
  
Becca straightened the lapels of her leather coat jacket and lifted her chin regally. Spike narrowed his eyes and scoffed at her dig. Angel chose this time to get back on track of his original line of questioning.  
  
"Becca, there are a whole lot of questions that need answering and with the whole 'You saving my mortal enemy' thing, my patience is pretty much at it's breaking point and what are you laughing at?"  
  
Becca's silently chuckled relaxed into a grin.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that this is the first time I've heard the term "mortal enemy" be so one-sided. I mean, you can't very well be Lindsey's "mortal enemy" because you're immortal, get it?..."  
  
Becca's grin eased into an amused smirk.  
  
"Just thought it was funny is all..."  
  
Spike smiled despite himself, feeling Angel's confusion coming off of him in waves. Cordelia noticed Angel's current state too, and decided to take up the interrogation.  
  
"Listen little missy, we wanna know who you are and how you knew what was happening! Now!"  
  
Both of Becca's eyebrows shot up at the sternness in Becca's voice.  
  
"All you had to do was ask Cordy." Cordelia narrowed her eyes.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know all of your names and a brief synopsis. My mentor gave me cheat sheets." Becca grinned cheekily but their was a traced of sadness in her eyes that only Angel missed.  
  
"So this mentor of yours, he sent you here?" Angel asked.  
  
Becca sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "In a sense..."  
  
"Does he have a name? Angel pressed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, he..."  
  
"I beg to differ..." Angel countered.  
  
"He's dead." Becca answered, gravely, The abrupt change in Becca's mood didn't go unnoticed by Angel this time. A fleeting look of pain entered her eyes causing all four adults to look at her with concern. Angel tried to apologize but she just muttered a quick "S'Okay" and waved it off. Angel noticed Lindsey looking at Becca.  
  
"Did he...?" Angel asked tentatively.  
  
"No." Becca chuckled. "If he did you wouldn't have needed to gag him. I woulda put my foot so far up his ass he'd be too busy choking on my boot to talk."  
  
Lindsey eyes widened substantially as Spike and Cordelia laughed and Angel grinned.  
  
"Ok. That's good to hear. Still doesn't explain why or how you saved him."  
  
Becca sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her legs.  
  
"You see, my mentor, who will be referred to as Yoda to protect his secret identity, gave Lindsey the tattoos in hopes that he would one day come here and help you fight evil. Ya know, take a step toward redemption. Unfortunately, when he heard about you taking over wolfram & Hart he went berserk and left." Becca chose this time to stop her explanation and smack Lindsey upside his head.  
  
"The dope."  
  
Lindsey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Angel? Are you okay? We weren't sure if the spell worked...Oh hello." Fred greeted, not sure of what to make of the scene in front of her as she walked into the office. Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Harmony followed behind her but stooped-short when they saw Lindsey.  
  
"Hello, I'm Becca!" The teen greeted brightly. "Hey Harmony."  
  
"Hey Becca." Harmony smiled.  
  
At Angel's question look, Becca told him just how she got Eve in her clutches.  
  
"So which one of you removed Linds tats?" Becca asked.  
  
Lindsey grimaced at Becca's old nickname for him, making Becca grin even wider as she leaned back into her seat to see the newcomers.  
  
Wesley looked around, a bit shyly but answered. "Uh...yes. That would be me, Miss...?"  
  
Becca held up her hand. "Just Becca Wesley. You are Wesley, right?"  
  
Wesley frowned but nodded as he walked toward the young girl. Becca rose out of her chair and held out her hand to shake Wesley's hand.  
  
Pleasure to meet you. Not everyday I meet someone who can wield a wand that well, ya know." Wesley look affronted then quickly looked away and Becca grinned at the innuendo she didn't even mean. She noticed Fred's slight frown and tried to make amends.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean it the way it sounded." Becca looked at the others. "Hello Fred, Gunn. Hey Lorne! Is there anyway you can hook me up with Orlando Bloom's phone number?"  
  
Lorne grinned. "Well aren't you charismatic. Have your people call mine."  
  
"Excuse me!" Everyone turned to Angel. "We're smack dab in the middle of an interrogation here!"  
  
Becca sighed and turned around to Lorne and mouthed "I'll call you" while using her hand to mime a phone. Lorne winked and nodded as he sat down with Harmony, Fred Wesley and Harmony.  
  
"Thank you.' Angel huffed. "Now can you please get back to your story?"  
  
Becca turned back to Angel and brushed imaginary lint off her lap.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Now where was I? Oh yeah! So, Lindsey left and about a month later Yoda and I were attacked. I tried to save him but he was hurt too bad. Before he died he told me that you guys needed my help here. So I packed u my life in a duffel bag and set my sights westward."  
  
Angel listened intently, occasionally nodding, as his frown grew more and more pensive. Who was this guy who thought they needed help?  
  
"Ok. So that explains why you're here but why did you save Lindsey? Did you come to help him?"  
  
Becca inhaled. "That's where things get interesting, you see, while Yoda gave Lindsey those tattoos for protection from the senior partners, he also gave Lindsey a tattoo that can't even be removed by magic or your best plastic surgeon."  
  
Becca looks at Lindsey lovingly.  
  
"He's a rash bastard but he's not stupid enough to come running in here head first without a plan B." Becca ruffled Lindsey's hair playfully.  
  
"The tattoo is supposedly something that would help you when he was finally ready to seek redemption." Becca glanced over at Lindsey with regret.  
  
"Guess that backfired."  
  
Angel's frown deepened. "How is one of his tattoos gonna help me?"  
  
Becca shrugged. "I dunno, but we all saw that it wasn't on his chest so I'm not looking forward to that treasure hunt." Becca scrunched up her nose in disgust.  
  
Angel got that same look that he did earlier when Becca's less-than- wholesome humor left him incapable of speaking. This time Spike pinched him.  
  
"Ow! You tit!" Angel yelped.  
  
Everyone but Spike and Cordelia gave Angel a strange look.  
  
Angel cleared his throat. "Anyway, Becca, when you saved Lindsey your hands began to glow..."  
  
Becca began to shift in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Yea, that. Uh... you see, Yoda gave Lindsey the 'Quick N' Easy" method when he gave him the tats. Highly effective but not permanent. I was with him long enough to go though all twelve steps. My protection against the senior partners is permanent." Becca rubbed her tapped hands nervously, catching Angel's attention. The room was silent, no one was pleased with the prospect of having Lindsey around.  
  
"Hey guys! Don't sulk. You saved the day! I'll handle Lindsey."  
  
At that news, Angel blanched. "Oh no you're not. How do we now Lindsey won't get away from you?"  
  
Becca opened her mouth to reply but Wesley intervened on her behalf.  
  
"Angel, it does seem like the only solution. Becca is the only one who can cloak Lindsey's presence until we get the information we need."  
  
Becca smiled at Wesley. "Exactly right, Wes. And while I'm sure you could eventually cook up some magic tats yourself, they wouldn't be as powerful as Yoda's."  
  
Spike looked up, having been fixated on Becca's hands.  
  
"I dunno about you guys but I'm going out to drown my woes in drinks. Any one wanna come?" After a majority of "Yeah's", "Sure's" and "What the Hell's", most of the guys left leaving Becca, Lindsey, Cordelia and Angel alone.  
  
"Um... I'm kinda hungry. Do you have anything around here to eat?" Becca asked.  
  
"Yeah." Cordelia answered. "There's a snack machine around here somewhere. I saw it earlier."  
  
Becca smiled. "Great. Angel, Cordy. Come, walk with me."  
  
Angel guided Becca to the snack machine. Becca looked it up and down, taking in to account the different varieties but blanched at what she saw.  
  
"There are demon snack foods?! Oh I gotta see this!"  
  
Becca hurriedly pressed the buttons and fed the machine some money. She got a Snickers bar for herself and something called Bassinets. It looked exactly like Raisinets except for the title. Becca peered closely...  
  
"Ahhh! It's little bits of babies!!!" Becca screamed as she threw the box in the air and wiped her hands on her jacket. Cordelia's and Angel's mouths dropped and while Angel bent down to see if it were some sort of mistake; Cordelia kicked him in his side.  
  
"Ow!" Angel yelped as he stood. "No! Look, Cordy! It says ARTIFICIAL baby parts! ARTIFICIAL!"  
  
Becca closed her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever." She unwrapped her Snickers and bit into it, putting the rest away for a later time, sensing a sullen conversation coming on.  
  
"Look, Angel. Whatever Lindsey has is muy importante and shouldn't be taken lightly."  
  
Angel sighed. "Well Becca, you're not giving me much to go on. You won't even tell me your mentor's name."  
  
Becca raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Easy Obi Wan. All will be clear to you in due time. But you'll have to work with? Lindsey..." Angel scoffed and began to walk toward his office and away from Becca, but she walked after him.  
  
"Angel, please listen. Ya know, Lindsey isn't that different from Connor." Becca regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth but knew it would get Angel's attention. Angel whirled around and grabbed Becca by the arm, twisting it painfully as he spoke menacingly.  
  
"Don't you ever compare my son to Lindsey. The fact that you know about Connor isn't really putting ou on my Most Trusted list."  
  
Becca wrenched her arm out of Angel's grasp, rubbing it.  
  
"I'm sorry but both were just as torn up inside and both blamed you for it. But my boss saw the makings of a hero in Lindsey... Just like he saw it on you..."  
  
Angel frowned, trying to decipher Becca's cryptic talk.  
  
"She's right, Angel." Cordelia piped in. Angel opened his mouth to counter but Cordy stopped him. "I dunno if she can save Lindsey but I co know her comparison between Connor and Lindsey is true. The only reason you show such hatred for Lindsey is because you're disappointed that you couldn't help him. Just like Con..."  
  
Angel's head snapped up. "Don't" Becca gave Cordelia an uneasy look.  
  
"Angel, you're going to do great things. I just can't be around to see them."  
  
Becca backed away from the two and went into Angel's office to retrieve Lindsey.  
  
"What do you mean? Why can't you...?" Cordelia put a hand over Angel's mouth to stop him.  
  
"I have things to do. You're not the only reason the PTB brought me back. I have a promise to keep but I promise we will see each other again."  
  
Cordelia wiped a stray tear off of Angel's cheek then kissed him.  
  
As if the Gods of Fate were giving Angel and Cordy the finger, Becca chose this time to head to the elevator with Lindsey. Unfortunately, she couldn't resist. "Woohoo! You go Angel!" Becca shouted as she gave the two a double 'thumbs up'. Fate decided it wasn't done with the situation, though. You see, Lindsey was tied from head to toe, even his knees being tied together so when Becca let him go, he took a bit of a tumble... A sound that seemed like a muffled "Ow!" came from Lindsey that followed the inevitable "thud"...  
  
"Oh crap!" Sorry Linds!"  
  
Becca moved in front of Lindsey and hauled him into a nearby chair with wheels.  
  
"You don't mind if I borrow this do you Angel?" Before he could reply Becca muttered, "Of course not." and ran toward the elevator. She waved an embarrassed "Goodbye" to Cordy and Angel.  
  
"See! She seems trustworthy. If all be it a bit clumsy. I..." Angel cut Cordy off and kissed Cordelia passionately but was interrupted when the phone rang.  
  
"Well? Go get it!" Cordelia smiled. Angel jogged back into his office and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Angel answered.  
  
"Becca? What? I know you're sorry for the interruption but you're interrupting again! Right. Right, whatever. Smell you later, too! Goodbye!"  
  
Angel hung up the phone and walked to his door.  
  
"Cordy, I..." Angel stopped when he saw the empty office.  
  
"Goodbye, Cordy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rebecca! Is that you! Where have you been? I've been..."  
  
Chloe stop midway through her tirade when Becca moved out of the doorway, revealing a very pissed off Lindsey.  
  
"He followed me home and I couldn't resist. Can we keep him, pleaseeeee?" Becca gave Chloe her best pout.  
  
Chloe folded her arms and glared. "Is this part of that explanation you promised me?"  
  
Becca fluttered her lashes. "Yes, ma'am. And his staying with me is dire. End of the World dire to be exact."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Wheel him in and we'll talk about it. But he better be house broken!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Cordelia knocked on the door of the suburban home, feeling a little anxious. She took off her sunglasses as the young man she first met as a newborn baby answered the door. Connor looked at her, his forehead contorted into a frown trying to place where he's seen her before.  
  
"It's you. The woman from the sketch."  
  
Connor bit his lip in concentration. "Cordelia."  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Hello Connor. It's time to go."  
  
Cordelia held out her hand and Connor regarded it with the same frown, a war of emotions being waged in him. All the same, he took the woman's hand. It seemed like it belonged there even though this was the first time he's ever seen her in person.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Connor asked, unable to keep the uncertainty out of his voice.  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Somewhere to help you realize who you really are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R  
  
Next Chapter: He Has Redemptability! 


	7. He Has Redemptability!

(A/N): I always wanted to create an ode to Doyle/Glen Quinn. This is probably the closest thing I'll get to it.  
  
Chapter 7: He has Redemptability!  
  
- Prophecies are like any organized government. There's no getting around them and more often than not they screw you over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright alone with him?" Chloe asked the young woman silently picking at the food in front of her.  
  
Becca had woken up and fixed breakfast, probably trying to ease the tension in the apartment now that Chloe had another unexpected guest. Although she wasn't exactly tickled pink about the whole deal, she definitely enjoyed the adventure that Becca added to her life. She hadn't gotten the chance to play heroine since she left Kansas.  
  
Sure meteor freaks were exciting, but finding out that since the beginning of time there have been demons roaming the world? It was enough to make Chloe want to start a new Wall of Weird, solely based on "Demonic Supernatural Activities." And while Chloe had come a long way from that teenaged reporter to a highly respected, 25-year-old journalist, she still felt a need to know the absolute truth. No matter what kind of demony politics maybe going on.  
  
The loud clatter of Becca dropping her fork on her plate didn't make Chloe feel any better about leaving her with Lindsey. Becca had pushed hard to get her to agree to let him stay, but Chloe still noticed the tension between the two.  
  
Even with the details of what happened last night, Becca seemed to be becoming more withdrawn, her brows perpetually frowned in concentration. Chloe watched as Becca picked up her plate and dumped virtually all the food that she originally had onto Lindsey's plate. Lindsey sat between the two females with the same pensive expression.  
  
Becca looked up and cringed slightly at Chloe's disapproving look. "What? Growing boys need their food. I'll be fine. Someone's gotta bring home the bacon." Becca gave Chloe a tired and grin. Lindsey's eyes shifted from each woman's face.  
  
"I have money. I can help. Pay for my own way." His voice was low and tentative. A far cry from the outraged Texan that Becca untied and had to bob and weave to keep from getting hit. Slowly, Chloe reluctantly agreed and left her two newest roommates. What really troubled Chloe about leaving was not what she had seen but what she hadn't seen. Chloe had the feeling that Lindsey's abrupt change in behavior had to do with the muffled fight she heard between the two. When they thought she was asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FLASHBACK: Late the Previous Night  
  
Becca slipped out of bed and made her way toward the bathroom farthest from Chloe's bedroom, across the dining rooming. Sleep had never came easy to her, especially during the night. She loved the night and sleeping when the sun' harshness was down and the serene, eerie, purplish city sky was out seemed like a waste. Most nights she could find comfort in the dark, but tonight wasn't one of those nights.  
  
Silently, she made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror as she flipped the light switch. Her eyes were red and puffy, narrowed at the sting of the light. Her head was pounding and her cheeks flushed the salt of her tears taking their toll. Long ago she had learned to control any loud sobs that could leak out when any emotional turmoil threatened to deter her from her objective so she just watched as the tears rolled down her face and into the sink. When she felt as sated as she thought she was ever going to get, Becca turned on the water and scrubbed her face, wiping away any stray tears that escaped.  
  
As silently as she went into the bathroom she left, making her way back to bed.  
  
"Rebecca Allerdyce. Sometimes even silent tears can quake the earth and create chaos where they fall."  
  
Lindsey was sitting up on the couch. Becca didn't even have to strain to see him. Everything in the pitch-dark room was as clear to her as if it were day.  
  
"Lindsey, please. It's late and..."  
  
"And you have to go save the world in the morning."  
  
Lindsey's voice was harsh and Becca didn't need ubersight to notice Lindsey's sneer. "Of course, even if it does include working with the bastard who cut off my hand." Lindsey's voice was as cold as steel, controlled but with an underlying menacing tone that was bitterly barely below a whisper. He knew Becca could hear ever word.  
  
"I told you everything about me, Becca. About how I lost my two younger sisters. Do you remember what you told me? Do you?!"  
  
Becca sat down on the coffee table in front of him, basked in a stray of moonlight that peaked it's way through the balcony curtains. When she answered, her voice was a mere whisper, filled with regret.  
  
"I told you that I always wanted an older brother and that you could be mine..." Becca averted her teary gaze from Lindsey.  
  
"You are the only family I have left. You know better than anyone why I did what I did. And why I came here..." Lindsey looked Becca up and down, his own eyes becoming glassy.  
  
"You feel something here, don't you? You sense betrayal, somewhere in Wolfram & Hart." It was a statement. Becca slowly nodded.  
  
"I don't have anyone to guide me on my path anymore. He's gone and all I have left is what he taught me. I will make a difference." Becca looked at him with determination.  
  
"Whatever destiny may have my name on it, it does not force my hand. I'm better than that. I like to think you are, too." Lindsey's eyes became hard, the glistening of tears and anger, causing them to shine in the moonlight. "How dare you accuse me of betrayal?! You're forcing me to work with that pompous dick that got everything served to him on a goddamn silver platter! Everything that should be mine!"  
  
Becca leaned forward, anger beginning to take over.  
  
"Why would you want anything from those bastards. Don't you remember why you left in the first place! Hell, finding out what happened to Angel should've made you want to help him more! Don't you remember anything Doy-- , anything he said?" Becca caught herself but couldn't help the fresh tears that began pouring down her face.  
  
"It was weeks before you left! Weeks! Everyday I felt the inevitable coming but I chose to ignore it! Couldn't bare the thought of you betraying me. And he knew, he saw the denial in my eyes everyday. Behind the false smiles and constant witty retorts I felt the increasing dread."  
  
Becca looked Lindsey straight in his eyes.  
  
"You betrayed me. And every time I even got close, you even threw one of your demons on me. You even sent that prick, Sahjahn, on me and he used to be the baddest of the bad."  
  
Lindsey looked away, ashamed. He was hoping against hope that getting rid of Angel would wipe away any remains of a conscious he had left, but know with that left undone and the presence of someone he though of as a little sister to him, he was back to step one. Once again seeking redemption.  
  
"I knew you could take care of him." Becca's surprise registered on her face and Lindsey just shrugged.  
  
Becca stared at Lindsey for a while longer. His face was turned away from hers and Becca got the familiar feeling that he was hiding something from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Becca sat at the kitchen table with Lindsey, staring into nothing as she absently sipped her coffee.  
  
"You know, caffeine will stunt your growth."  
  
A ghost of a smirk appeared on Becca's face and her glanced at Lindsey.  
  
"You would know, Tiny Texan."  
  
Lindsey grinned and sipped his orange juice but then became serious again. He looked at Becca's taped hands.  
  
"I remember the first time you let me see your hands unwrapped. I felt more connected to you, someone else who could understand my maiming at the hands of Angel. Like you knew what it's like to be violated. But went on to be someone better... You are my inspiration."  
  
Lindsey stared at the top of Becca's head, the teen's head bent down toward her coffee as she stirred it slowly. Without warning, Becca jumped out of her seat and all but ran to her room. When her door slammed, Lindsey put his dishes in the sink and washed them. When he was done he made his way toward Becca's door and knocked softly before finally inching it open.  
  
He found Becca sitting on her bed with her back up against the headboard. Her hands were unwrapped, revealing two, large, black bruises in the middle of each palm. She held a pocket watch in her left hand as she gently traced the picture inside with the index finger of her right.  
  
"I remember a lot." Becca answered.  
  
"I remember my dog, Spike, who used to walk up tome when I was crying and lick the tears away from my face. I remember summer days of watching Invader Zim with you..."  
  
Lindsey moved in and sat on the edge of her bed, his upper body turned to look at her as he recalled her own memories.  
  
"But I mostly remember him. Because if I'm a Champion then he is without a doubt A Champion of Champions..."  
  
Becca smiled at the picture of her with her arms wrapped around her mentor's arms. The picture symbolized utter contentment in a world of chaos. Whenever times were at there worst, Becca could look at the pendent and smile, remembering the serene moment between her and her Champion, Francis Doyle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Becca decided that getting out of the house would do her and Lindsey some good so she told Chloe that they were heading to W&H. Lindsey was reluctant, whining as he asked over and over "Do we have to go?" Chloe also wasn't sure if we should show up so soon after what happened but she just waved off her uncertainty. When Becca said that they don't have anything badder there than her, Lindsey and Chloe laughed, releasing a lot of the tension. The mock hurt expression just caused more laughter causing her to shake her fist menacingly toward the two.  
  
When Lindsey and Becca finally got to the office, they were greeted with the bound and gagged bodies of Gunn, Fred and Wesley as they stood on chairs with nooses around their neck.  
  
Becca and Lindsey's eyebrows shot up. "Hmph." Lindsey mused. "Don't see that everyday." Becca frowned in confusion and looked at the fight on the other side of the office, through the recently broken glass window. Angel and someone else she didn't recognize were struggling for control of a stake but Angel clearly had the upper hand.  
  
"Come on chief. Give me a mission."  
  
Recognizing the makings of a tragic ending coming, Becca ran and grabbed Angel's hand before he could drive it into the younger vampire's chest. They looked at her in shock and the vampire still unknown to her attacked with an enraged growl tears in his brown eyes with a hint of golden yellow as his demon started to come to the surface. Becca easily dodged him and grabbed the back of his head, using his own momentum to help her drive her knee into his face. He slumped into her hands, unconscious.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Angel asked, annoyance clear in his tone.  
  
Becca just frowned at him as she set the prone body down. "I don't know. It just seemed wrong, like suicide." The truth is she didn't know why she did it but she felt compelled to save him. "Who is he?"  
  
Angel made his way over to wear Lindsey was helping Fred out of the noose and untied. He glared at Lindsey and Becca was proud of the indifferent front Lindsey used to reply to Angel's hostility. Angel looked back at Becca as he untied Gunn.  
  
"His name is Lawson."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was still relatively early when they got back home. Only an hour after they left so if Becca planned this right she would be in bed with a pack of Goobers just in time to watch Home Movies. Becca opened the door, preparing to be the wittiest, charismatic, slick little bitch ever known....  
  
"Lucy! I'm home!" Becca yelled. Chloe looked at Becca from the kitchen and smiled. She walked down the two steps that sank into the spacious living room and back up the two steps that lead her over to the front door.  
  
"Wow. You actually made it back at a decent time. I'm shocked."  
  
Becca hugged Chloe and kissed her on each cheek.  
  
"Well, Mom. When the news asked you "Do you know where you're kids are?" I don't want you to have to lie and say "Yes."  
  
She was laying it on thick, Becca knew it, but this was gonna take some serious brown-nosing. Too bad Chloe could see right through her BS.  
  
"What's going on?" Chloe asked, her eyes squinted in suspicion.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Well... maybe a little something..."  
  
"Here we go..."  
  
"We maybe having one more...tinny, whinny guest...."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleaseeeee..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because this isn't a Motel 6."  
  
"Come on. He's someone I think could fight the good fight."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should let another grouchy..."  
  
Chloe stopped in mid-sentence when Becca pulled out the check.  
  
"Angel gave it to me. Kinda like a babysitting fee, I guess... Chloe? Are you OK?  
  
Chloe's mouth was hanging open and Becca had to manually shut it to get her attention.  
  
"I guess that's a yes."  
  
Lindsey moved in, figuring that the coast was clear and the worst was over.... Boy was he wrong...  
  
Lawson stood at the doorway, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding caused by Becca's knee colliding with his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you're friend? Why isn't he coming in?"  
  
Becca looked around nervously and laughed. "Well. You kinda have to invite him in first..."  
  
Chloe looked at Becca like she just told her that she wanted to become a private dancer...  
  
"YOU WANT TO BRING A VAMPIRE INTO MY HOUSE?!"  
  
"Yeah! But it's different! He has redemptability!!!! They both have redemptability!!!! Grrr!"  
  
And so the fight continued until Becca made a deal with Chloe. They would spend a day together. Shopping, spa... all types of girly things Becca hated to do. Then they'd eat and see a movie. Becca couldn't really see the harm and was pretty sure that the check with so many zeroes on it that it could hardly fit on the paper was the main reason why she agreed. That and the muzzle Becca promised to keep on Lawson. All in all, Becca couldn't see a problem in the deal but just like Lindsey, she was in for an unpleasant surprise....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R  
  
(A/N): Ahhh screw that 2,000 word rule. That lasted as long as any of my other New Years' Resolutions. Does anybody even remember Sahjahn? He was the demon who kept Holtz in that sort of stasis. That's an important clue. Remember? It was prophesized that the child of the two vampires would kill him.... 


	8. And the Letter of the Day Is

(A.N): This chapter is dedicated to anyone who expected to see Spike make a lot more jokes on Puppet Angel. Smile Time Revamped!  
  
Chapter 8: And the Letter of the Day Is...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Linds. We can either do this the easy way..." Becca slipped the other surgical glove on her hand, pulling on it then letting it go abruptly to cause a loud "Snap."  
  
"Or the fun way!" Becca grinned.  
  
Lindsey jumped slightly, turning an uncharacteristic shade of pink as he stood in Becca's room in nothing but the Spongebob boxers she bought him last year for his birthday, which he currently kept hidden with a pillow. He began shuffling his feet as his audience watched the show. Chloe was sprawled out on Becca's bed while Lawson sat on the edge, regarding Becca's actions with an amused grin.  
  
At first, Lawson just sat around and glared, angry with Becca for taking away his purpose, but when she pointed out how much he looked like the perpetually brooding Angel, he sputtered until he realized Becca was just joking. After breaking the ice, they had a long talk, eventually coming to the conclusion that "Fighting the Good Fight" was enough of a reason for Lawson to stick around. And Lawson was glad he got a chance to stick around. He never had a conventional sire but Becca could be wise beyond her years, often telling her tricks of the trade as for as vampires were concerned. Including the optimum temperature to heat the blood.  
  
"Uh, Becky? I'm not exactly sure that I'm comfortable with you conducting this...urgh...search. Couldn't we have Sam do it?" Lindsey asked, timidly. Both Becca and Chloe's eyebrows shot straight up and their heads reeled back at this new revelation.  
  
"Hmmm. Lindsey? Is there something you wanna tell me? I didn't know that I actually had a big sister all this time."  
  
Lindsey threw the pillow at Becca, knocking her upside her head.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, "Linds" but the Spongebob Fruit of the Looms is a bit of a turn off." Lawson quipped, causing the girls to laugh. Lindsey sneered.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam. If it were my choice I'd much prefer to have Chloe look. As a journalist I'm certain she'd be much better under the covers...Oops! I mean undercover." Lindsey grinned and winked saucily as he took in Chloe's shocked impression.  
  
Becca scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Ewww! My ears are burning. Com on guys! Show's over. Shoo! Shoo!"  
  
Becca grabbed Lawson and the still slightly dazed Chloe off of her bed and towards the door. Lawson was the first one out but before Becca could close the door, Chloe stopped.  
  
"You know Lindsey, I like Spongebob. Let's test my investigation skills when you get the thong." Chloe grinned cheekily and caught a glimpse of the blush that traveled from Lindsey face, down his chest.  
  
"Gah! Get out, get out!" Becca looked at her with disgust before she shut the door. Shaking out the Hebegebeies. Becca turned back to Lindsey and smiled evilly.  
  
"Now where were we?" Becca asked in a low growl. Lindsey backed away slowly.  
  
"Uh, Becca. I think you're getting a little too in to this." Lindsey commented, uneasily.  
  
Becca looked offended. "Are you implying that I would take saving the world anything but seriously?" She asked with mock indignation.  
  
Becca straightened her gloves. "Don't worry. I'll be as thorough as..." Becca frowned, trying to think of something thorough and then smiled. "A proctologist! Bend over, Linds!"  
  
Lindsey's eyes widened and then he glared as he shrank away from Becca.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Love you too, darling."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that morning in Wolfram & Hart, Fred poked her head into Angel's office, after hearing the urgent irritation in his tone. Angel sat in his chair with his back turned away so that he couldn't be seen.  
  
"Angel? Are you alright?" Fred asked tentatively as she walked into the office followed by Wesley and Gunn.  
  
"You sounded weird on the phone." Gunn commented as they walked up to the desk.  
  
"Yes. Is there a problem?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh, there's a problem." Angel replied as he slowly turned around so that the gang could see him in puppet form.  
  
All three mouths dropped, Gunn being the first to speak.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Wesley inched toward Puppet Angel, looking carefully. "Angel? Is that you?  
  
Fred on the other hand, rushed to Angel's side. "Oh my God! Angel, you're..."  
  
Angel turned away, holding up his hand. "Fred, don't."  
  
Unable to resist, Fred bent over Angel's new form, inspecting it excitedly. "Oh, but the litle hands! And the hair..." Fred scratched his head.  
  
"Hey!" Angel snapped. "You're fired." Fred frowned at the brand new version of Oscar the Grouch, without the garbage can.  
  
Lorne walked into the office. "Sorry I'm late, gang." Lorne slowed down, chuckling when he looked at Angel. "What's with the big... puppet?"  
  
Angel examined his hands as Wesley looked at him closely.  
  
"Angel, what happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I went to Smile Time last night, and I think their office is under some kind of spell. I could feel it trying to get at me. I-I shook it off, but then I met this guy with a towel over his head, and something exploded! I woke up like this. Ugh."  
  
After listening carefully, everyone shifted uncomfortably.  
  
This time, Wesley was the first to speak. "Clearly some sort of hex...or a-a powerful warding magic."  
  
Lorne shrugged. "Maybe it's some sort of puppet cancer."  
  
"I do not have puppet cancer!" Puppet Angel yelled through gritted teeth. "Come on, guys. This is a serious situation. I'm a puppet, and there are children's lives at..."  
  
Puppet Angel stopped abruptly and gasped as he glanced at the clock.  
  
"Hey, it's Smile Time!" The gang just stared as Puppet Angel hurried out of his chair and towards the television set. When he reached it he tried to turn it on using the remote.  
  
"Hmm..." Puppet Angel grumbled something intangible as he fumbled with the buttons and then beats the remote on the table petulantly, clearly exasperated and angry.  
  
"Stupid plastic piece of crap!" Puppet Angel panted and turned around to notice everyone is staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Hold the elevator please!" Becca ran through the front lobby of Wolfram & Hart, juggling a Coffee Coolata and a Dunkin Donuts bag in one hand and her a handful of pictures in the other. Becca ran a blur of short, copper brown hair and long black overcoat. She was wearing a tight, red T- shirt, leather gloves with the fingers cut off haphazardly and baggy, dark blue jeans with one of the large Cowboy-like belt buckles she always borrowed from Lindsey.  
  
She was so busy juggling the items that she didn't notice who it was that had held the elevator door for her until the doors closed.  
  
"Thanks a lot. I'm in a bit of a hurry." Becca explained, still not looking up.  
  
"No problem, luv."  
  
Recognizing the British accent, Beccca whirled her head around only to be greeted with a smirking Spike standing behind her.  
  
Becca smiled. "Good morning, Spike. What brings you here?"  
  
"Need a new car. Had a bit of an accident. Came to see if Peaches will gimme one of his babies."  
  
Becca nodded. "That should be interesting, to say the least." Becca muttered as she fumbled with the pictures.  
  
Spike peered over her shoulder. "Whatcha got there, Rebecca?"  
  
Becca gave him a strange look but then answered his question. "I found he tattoo that's suppose to help Angel. I took a few pics but the only problem is that I think that Lindsey has to be brought here."  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Spike and Becca stepped off, walking towards Angel's desk.  
  
"Why's that?" Spike asked.  
  
"It seems the tattoo only reacts under my touch. In the pictures, this is one part of the riddle. When I touch it, the tattoo moves, which is hopefully the second part. I tried to take a picture of the tattoo when I touched it but when I touch it, the tattoo glows. The picture always came out blurry, like it was too bright to picture."  
  
"I see." Spike stopped. "Where exactly was this tattoo?" Spike folded his arms and looked at her, expectantly.  
  
Becca rolled her eyes. "On his chest. Jeez. Wouldn't have thought you were such a prude."  
  
Spike just rolled his eyes as he barged into Angel's office.  
  
"Hello, big guy! Need another car. Afraid this last one ended up in the drink..." He stopped in mid-thought and Becca moved from behind Spike to see what all the hulabaloo was about. Both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Puppet Angel.  
  
"Spike..." Puppet Angel said anxiously.  
  
"Look at you..." Spike and Becca stared.  
  
"Just turn around and walk away." Puppet Angel warned, gesturing with his hands.  
  
"You're a..." Spike started.  
  
"Spike!" Angel warned.  
  
Spike started laughing uncontrollably. "You're a bloody puppet!"  
  
Becca still just stood their, her jaw hitting the floor. Watching with interest, the play of reactions on Puppet Angel's face, she quickly moved out the way when she saw Angel about to pounce Spike.  
  
Angel knocked Spike threw a window and into the lobby, trying to choke the younger vampire with his itty, bitty puppet hands, while Spike can't stop laughing.  
  
"You're a wee, puppet man!" Spike laughed, causing Angel to punch him in the face but Spike just laughs. This time, Angel punches him in the face again, this time harder.  
  
"Ow!" Hey! That's enough." Spike pushed Angel off of him and high into the air. Angel landed on his feet, still glaring at Spike.  
  
"Angel, what the Hell happened to you?" Spike got to his feet.  
  
"You look ridiculous." Spike said very matter-of-factly.  
  
Finally snapping out of her stupor, Becca stepped out of the office and over the debris to move around Angel and next to Spike.  
  
"Okay. This isn't funny. If I see a big purple dinosaur pop outta nowhere I'm going to scream."  
  
Puppet Angel growled. "Becca. You're relatively new around here so let me fill you in on something. Me turning into a puppet? Yeah, that really pisses me off!"  
  
Twin, evil smiles formed on Spike and Becca's face and two pairs of blue eyes glinted dangerously. Angel looked around nervously, knowing the tongue- lashing he was about to receive. A crowd began gathering around.  
  
Harmony was the first to speak. "Oh my God Angel you're a..."  
  
"Shut up!" Angel yelled defensively as he whirled around to point at he threateningly.  
  
Angel glared at the crowd. "What are you looking at?!" His employees backed away, frightened.  
  
Spike smirked. "They're looking at the wee little puppet man."  
  
Becca giggled and then ducked as Angel jumped up and bit Spike's arm. The two struggled, pretty much comically as Becca sank to the floor, holding her stomach in pain as Angel and Spike went into the elevator.  
  
She could still hear Angel's voice among the struggles in the elevator. "Stupid limey piece of crap!" The doors opened to reveal Spike kneeling on the floor, a smirk on his face as Angel straightened the lapels on his jacket.  
  
Angel addressed the crowd. "Yes, I'm a puppet. Doesn't mean you don't have work to do." Finally the crowd dispatched.  
  
Spike walked up to Harmony desk as Angel made his way to his office.  
  
"Harmony. Get Spike a car and please escort Becca to my office when she's finally able to breathe."  
  
Sure enough, even though she was able to stand on her feet, she was laughing so hard that no sound came out. She then bent over and slapped her knee.  
  
"Whoo! Man was that a kicker. Hey Angel?"  
  
Angel turned around and looked at the girl, cautiously.  
  
"Becca..."  
  
Becca raised her leather-clad hands in a peaceful gesture. "I just wanted to know if you could possibly tell me what the letter of the day is."  
  
Spike busted out laughing and even Harmony began to snicker. Puppet Angel began to shake comically in unsuppressed anger.  
  
Spike straightened himself out. "I'm sorry. Everyone knows it's W...For Wee Little Puppet Man!"  
  
Angel tried to give them the finger but they just laughed harder when they saw that all he had was four fingers, making it difficult to use a middle finger, seeing as there wasn't one. With her last bit of strength, Becca took a picture.  
  
"Hahaha. That's DEFINITELY going on my website. Isn't that adorable, Spike? Come one, let's count.  
  
Angel's eyes widened in horror then squinted in anger as Spike and Becca counted how many fingers he had in a dead-on Count impression.  
  
"That's 1,2,3,4 fingers on your wee little puppet hand! MUW HA HA HA HA!"  
  
By this time in Harmony was in tears, laughing so hard at Spike and Becca's antics. Angel turned around swiftly and shut his door.  
  
Becca pouted. "Aw. I was hoping he'd sing the Rubber Duckie song."  
  
Becca shrugged and turned around. "Come on, Spike. I know where we can get a cape for Angel."  
  
Spike and Becca walked toward the elevator. "That's my grandsire. 50% Cotton. 50% Polyester. 100% Dick."  
  
Becca laughed as they walked onto the elevator and Spike smiled, enjoying making the young girl laugh. Spike rubbed his chin in mock thoughtfulness.  
  
"Hmm. I always thought there was something long and rigid up his ass. Didn't know it was an arm..."  
  
Becca and Spike laughed harder, leaning on each other to keep from falling as the elevator doors closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R  
  
(A/N): So much funny can be fit into Smile Time that I have to separate it into two chappies. Review and I'll update sooner. 


	9. Spike: Ambitious Aquarius?

(A/N): Writer's block is a bitch. I can come up with ideas for five new stories but can't think of another chapter. (Pout)  
  
Chapter 9: Spike: Ambitious Aquarius?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where do you think you're going, mister?" Chloe asked Lindsey in a reprimanding tone.  
  
"Ohhhh." Lawson said in a low voice with a smirk on his face. "You're going to get it now. Ouch!" He rubbed his arm were Chloe had hit him.  
  
Putting her hands on her hips, Chloe waited for Lindsey's answer, as Lindsey didn't remove his hand from the doorknob.  
  
Sighing, Lindsey turned around. "I'm going to see if Rebecca needs any help. She should've been back by now."  
  
Chloe frowned. "Do you really think she could be in trouble?"  
  
Lawson snorted and Lindsey gave her a look that said 'What do you think?'  
  
Chloe's hands dropped to her sides. "Fine. But when you see her tell her to meet me at he movies. We had a deal!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lindsey mumbled as he stepped out of the door. Before he could close the door, Lindsey looked back at Chloe and grinned. "Be back in time for supper, darling."  
  
The door shut as Chloe glared at it. Unfortunately, the door hardly felt the effects of her "Reporter's Interrogative Glare of Death". Lawson scrunched his nose in disgust.  
  
"Christ! Why don't you two just get a room! Ow! Stop hitting me, Chlo! I'm a creature of the night for goodness sakes!"  
  
Chloe sighed and finally put her 'Fists of Death' away. Now she had both Becca AND Lindsey to worry about. Not that she worried about Lindsey. He was a grown man.  
  
'A grown man with an amazing body and a butt so glorious, women could make a shrine about it.'  
  
Chloe's eyes widened as the voice inside her head objectified her newest tax write-off. She was sure Lindsey, being an ex-lawyer, could help her make it happen.  
  
'Not only is he sexy, he's brilliant in a court room.'  
  
Chloe walked, distractedly to her room as that annoying little voice in her head continued.  
  
'You write Pulitzer Prize winning exposés on corrupted business CEO's and Lindsey puts him away.'  
  
Chloe ended up in the kitchen, sighing contently as she let that little voice in her head lead her into a very appealing daydream. She didn't even notice when Lawson sat across from her.  
  
"Shame, Chlo! Pining away for the Cowboy."  
  
Chloe looked up at Lawson's mocking smirk.  
  
"This from the vampire who makes it his mission in unlife to see Rebecca coming out of the shower in only a towel as much as inhumanly possible."  
  
Chloe laughed as Lawson's face lost the little bit of color it still had.  
  
"You better be careful. If Lindsey finds out he'll kick your ass. Ya know, we don't really know what Becca is. If she is a Slayer, you'd be just like Angel. Awww!"  
  
Chloe fell right on her butt when Lawson kicked the chair from under her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you even remember your birthday? Your actual birthday, I mean."  
  
Becca looked at the blonde vampire in front of her with interest as she picked at the onion blossom in front of Spike before he could swat her hand away.  
  
Spike mock glared but then sighed. "Not really. I think it was around fall. Why do you want to know?"  
  
Becca shrugged and crossed her arms on the table. "I dunno. Wanted to see what your zodiac sign was. I see you as either a Saucy Scorpio or a Lovely Leo."  
  
Spike raised his scarred eyebrow. "You're not all there are you, Rebecca?"  
  
Becca smiled but frowned when she realized what he just called her. "Why do you call me that?"  
  
Spike looked away from his beer and straight in her crystal blue eyes. "What? Isn't Rebecca your name?"  
  
"Yeah, but people don't usually call me that, unless I'm in trouble. Usually it's Becca, or Becky, or Punching Bag."  
  
Spike chuckled. "I dunno. I like the name Rebecca. It was my mother's name."  
  
Becca's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?" Spike nodded.  
  
"How did you find this place, Rebecca? I think it's a bit too promiscuous in nature for you to be hanging around in." Spike looked around and more felt than saw Becca's eyes roll.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school? Spike asked.  
  
"Nay. I already had all my fancy book-learnin'." Becca momentarily feared that her eyes would get stuck in the back of her head as she rolled her eyes at Spike's skeptical look.  
  
"As hard as it maybe to believe, hanging out at the local 'Hot Spot' with five of my closet bosom buddies sharing make up secrets is not how I'd enjoy to spend my day. I happen to find the ambiance very..."  
  
A fight broke out at the bar and a multi-tentacled demon threw a vamp- fledgling across the bar and through the table behind Becca and Spike.  
  
"Amusing." Becca smirked as Spike sighed, trying to hide his smile behind his beer bottle.  
  
Suddenly, the beat to 'Try' by Nelly Furtado started playing from Becca's jacket pocket.  
  
"Crap. Excuse me." Spike nodded as he watched the young woman move to the back of the bar. As she walked further away from him he noticed a pair of fledglings following Becca with their eyes. Spike narrowed his eyes and growled catching their attention. They immediately found elsewhere to look.  
  
Spike slowly, rose up from his seat and advanced toward the two, but stopped when Becca came back.  
  
"As much fun as this was. I really gotta go. Turns out Lindsey went to W&H's looking for me and ran into Angel... Let's just say after what Lindsey said to Angel, I expect to find a little, cotton foot stuck up Linds butt."  
  
Spike grinned. "Fine. I'll drop you off at W&H's."  
  
Becca turned to face him as they walked out of the bar. "Actually I have to meet a friend somewhere. I was wondering if you could keep them from tearing each other apart? Wouldn't want ta have step over all those internal organs and cotton, right?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Fine. But you won't get to see the look on Angel's face when I give him the present we picked up for him." Spike waved a medium-sized gift box, decorated in Muppet Characters.  
  
Becca snapped her fingers and sighed. "Damn!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lindsey looked on as he sat, perched on a desk behind the table that currently held Angel's mangled Puppet form.  
  
"Damn, Angel. What happened to you?" The humor in his voice was clear as it replaced any actual concern one who didn't know their relationship would have thought should be there.  
  
Angel moved his newly re-stitched hand over his face. "Nina, a werewolf we house here during the full moon nights, tried to eat me."  
  
A slowly eeeevil grin appeared on Lindsey's face. "Ya know, Angel. All this time being the Impotent Avenger and the first time a girl tries to eat you is as a puppet. Are you even 'atomically correct'?"  
  
Angel's whole puppet body began quaking but before he could pounce on Lindsey, Lorne held him down. Lindsey seemed to be bubbling with excitement, bouncing on his feet, anxious about the brigade of jokes he was going to be sending Angel's way.  
  
"Hold on, Prince. Don't want you to pop a stitch, do we?" Lindsey laughed even harder as Angel grumbled and wiggled under Lorne's hands. Lorne had pins in his mouth and a tape measure around his neck as he tried to sew up Angel's "wounds."  
  
"Stop moving around, Pinochio! If you keep squirming then you'll be turned back into a real boy with needles in his butt! OW!" Angel bit him and with the combination of bites and needle pricks to his fingers, Lorne was losing an undesirable amount of blood.  
  
"Why is it that you think Angel would mind being stuck in the ass with pricks? Shit!"  
  
This time Lorne couldn't hold back Angel....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what is it that you want to see?"  
  
Rebecca stood in the front of the multiplex with Chloe.  
  
"We have to go see The Passion. I heard it was very riveting." Chloe moved toward the ticket booth, but stopped when she realized that Becca wasn't walking with her.  
  
"Becky? Are you okay? Don't tell me that a lifetime of fighting demons and a movie frightens you." Chloe smiled, unable to believe that a movie would scare the natural-born fighter. Becca shook her head as Chloe stood beside her and guided her to the booth.  
  
"Nah. I'm fine. Just didn't expect to be seeing this movie. More of a comedy fan myself. Oh!!!!!!! Lord of the Rings is still showing ! Must...Go...See...!!!!!  
  
After finally prying Becca off of the LotR poster, Chloe having to convince her that seeing a movie five times already was enough. So they bought their tickets to see The Passion and decided to play arcade games until it was time to see the movie. When it was finally time, Becca bought a pack of M&M's and Chloe, a box of Milk Duds ad they finally entered the small theatre.  
  
Becca released a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gunn looked at the doctor who originally gave him the brain boost from thug to uber-lawyer, in confusion. "Why would they do that?"  
  
The Doctor laughed. "You never know with them."  
  
Gunn shook his head in denial. "I can't lose this. This power, these skills, they've—they've changed me, given me... "  
  
"Meaning? And to have it taken away, it's... heartbreaking." The doctor shook his head sympathetically but the lightness in his voice made it evident that he din't really give a damn.  
  
"Though I do think Cliff Robertson captured the poignance of it more elegantly."  
  
Angry, Gunn stood, glaring at the doctor. "I'm not going back to who I was."  
  
The doctor shrugged. "Well, maybe, maybe not." Turning his back on Gunn, he walked to a computer.  
  
"See, I, uh... always have a few things going on the side. Currently, I have a lot of capital sunk into a shipment that's being held up at customs."  
  
"Drugs?"  
  
The doctor chuckled. "Goodness, no. I make my own drugs. No, just an ancient curio, a collectible I hope to turn a profit on."  
  
He turned back around to face Gunn. "If I was to give you the permanent upgrade, I'd say that, uh, you'd be more than able to cut through all of my red-tape problems."  
  
"I don't make deals with people like you."  
  
The dangerous gleam in the doctor's eyes increased tenfold. The epitome of temptation. "And believe me, Charles, I don't make deals with people like you. Not the person you really are, the ignorant street muscle...the high- school dropout... I would, however, love to make a deal with Charles Gunn, Attorney at Law."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the movie theatre, Chloe watched the screen her eyes as wide as saucers as she watched Jesus Christ being nailed to the crucifix. Behind her, a slightly pale Becca watched on as she squirmed in her seat. Becca was adamant about sitting the seat behind Chloe, just in case her reaction to the violence took a turn for the worse. Her face was contorted in pain and she accidentally kicked the blonde reporter's chair, the abrupt moving jarred Chloe out of her haze.  
  
Chloe turned her head slightly around while still keeping her eyes fixed on the screen. "Becky? What's the matter?"  
  
Becca opened her mouth to answer but quickly shut her mouth as she moaned quietly in pain, cradling her head in her hands. All of Chloe's attention focused on the young woman. Writhing in pain, she pushed herself up and out of her seat and barked at Chloe.  
  
"Stay!"  
  
Quickly she moved her way into the bathroom where she ran into a stall and vomited. The wrenching of her stomach only made her head hurt more as she slid to the floor and tried to pull herself together. Her eyes were closed to shield her from the bright florescent lights. She didn't open them until she left the stall and reached the mirror, turning on the water. Washing her mouth out as she took handfuls of water and brought them to her mouth.  
  
"I know that you despise all things pink but I could run to the store and get you some Pepto bismol."  
  
Becca stared into the mirror, seeing no one but herself. Despite her current condition she laughed, although a bit wryly at Lawson's joke. Slowly, she turned around and was surprised by how close he was. Their faces were inches apart and Becca could see the concern in his brown eyes.  
  
"It's dark out so I decided to see if I could catch up with you two. What happened?"  
  
Before Becca could answer Chloe busted in.  
  
"What was that about?!" Chloe nearly screamed but lowered her voice when she saw Becca bend her head down as she raised her hands to her head.  
  
"We have to go to Wolfram & Hart. Someone from the inside is going to betray Angel. We have to stop it before it can happen."  
  
Lawson and Chloe glanced at each other in confusion as they watched Becca stride out of the bathroom and toward the door of the multiplex. They jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"Wait. "Lawson said as the three busted through the door. "How do you know?" Lawson stopped suddenly as he smelt salt water and something else very familiar...  
  
Becca turned around and Chloe's and Lawson's eyes widened at what they saw.  
  
"I felt it." Becca stated as she wiped away the blood tears that slowly streamed down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harmony!" Becca called out as she walked through the elevator doors with Lawson and Chloe.  
  
Harmony smiled that sorta ditzy smile until she saw Lawson. It turned into more of a sultry smile as she regarded him.  
  
"Hello. How may I be of service?" Harmony's voice was unnaturally low and both Lawson and Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ya know, Harmony? If I had put a noose around your neck it wouldn't have killed you but it woulda been a fun sight to see."  
  
Harmony glared at Lawson as Chloe stifled a laugh.  
  
"Look! Harmony! We don't have time for this! Where's Angel?"  
  
"He went to that puppet show "Smile Time" to stop the evil puppets from draining all the life outta their audience."  
  
"Thanks. "Becca mumbled as she flew toward the elevator. "Chloe, I want you to stay here. Harmony will take you to Lorne."  
  
Lawson followed Becca and Chloe opened her mouth to protest but Harmony's voice stopped them.  
  
"You might as well wait here. Angel'll be back soon. I mean, no point in going all the way over there when he lives in the building. We know he'll be back."  
  
Chloe watched the emotions play on Becca's face as she finally sighed and slumped her shoulders, conceding in an uneasy agreement.  
  
"Fine. I guess we wait."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R 


	10. A Field Trip to Hell Incorporated

(A/N): I had to reach down deep into the recesses of my humor bank to dig this up.  
  
Chapter 10: A Field Trip to Hell Incorporated  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silently, Becca, Chloe and Lawson waited for the CEO of the very law firm from hell they were currently sitting in. Chloe and Lawson were sitting in two chairs in front of Angel's desk while Becca was sitting on the desk,  
  
"I don't think Boss is going to appreciate you sitting on his desk when he comes in here, Beck."  
  
Lawson gave her a thumbs-up from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Good job."  
  
Chloe smirked. "I'm looking forward to meeting Angel. I've heard he's quite handsome."  
  
Lawson contorted his face in disgust then looked at the blonde in utter confusion. He shifted to his side to face Chloe then rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he crossed his legs. Apparently, the undead soldier boy had adopted his own Reporter Stance.  
  
"Why are you here? I mean, you're not a demon. You haven't sold your soul for a jump in your professional life. What made you decide to enter the hallowed grounds of Hell Incorporated?"  
  
Chloe mirrored Lawson's actions perfectly shifting to face the wise ass. She clasped her hands in front of her, informally folding her hands while crossing her legs.  
  
"Being a reporter I've seen a lot of unexplained things that go on in LA. I want to get to the bottom of them, even if I can't write them up. I'm mostly just plain nosy."  
  
Becca hopped off of Angel's desk and moved around it to sit in the Head Honcho's chair.  
  
"Can you really call these halls "hallowed"? Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron? Like 'smart blonde'. Merely a superstition."  
  
"Hey!" Chloe cried out, indignant.  
  
Lawson's mouth dropped. "Sorry Chloe. We didn't think you were a natural blonde. Ouch!" Lawson's yelp was brought about by the kick to the shins Chloe managed to deliver.  
  
Becca covered her smile by moving a hand over her face and sighed. "Listen guys. When you see Angel he might look a little... different."  
  
Lawson and Chloe frowned. Looking at each other in confusion. "How different?" Lawson asked.  
  
Before she could answer, Angel busted in with Spike and Lindsey right behind him, the pitter-patter of tiny puppet feet echoing throughout the room. Becca removed herself from Angel's chair and stood in front of the desk while Chloe and Lawson stood up, the only two in the room who weren't expecting Angel's miniature puppet appearance.  
  
Puppet Angel stopped dead in his tracks. "Lawson. Not a word."  
  
To the human eye it didn't seem like he was capable of saying anything. He just stood there with his mouth agape. Becca moved to stand next to him and nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"Lawson. We're here to handle some serious business so please, don't go blowing this out of proportion." Becca slightly winced at her words as Lawson's head snapped toward her. He moved to talk but Becca silenced him with a pleading look.  
  
Finally he nodded his head, turning around to sit, even though he had to drag Chloe's prone body back in her chair as well, the shock of a Puppet Crusader too much for her.  
  
"Angel. We need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're telling me that someone close to me is going to betray me?" Puppet Angel asked skeptically perched on his chair. He was having a hard time deciding on whether to glare at Becca or Lawson, his childe asking whether he needed a phone book to sit on.  
  
"As far as I can tell. I'm not a seer. I only feel the inevitable." Becca answered with a practiced language she could only describe as Cryptanese. She could feel Lindsey's eyes piercing the back of her head as he stood in the far right corner of the room. Spike sitting on the couch with Lawson and Chloe.  
  
Angel tensed. "Even if I do believe you, if it's inevitable then how can I change what is going to happen?"  
  
"Come on Angel, how long have you been playing this game? Just because something's prophesized doesn't mean it can't be changed. I mean, the Shanshu prophecy didn't talk about two vampires with souls."  
  
Hearing the conversation mention him, Spike picked up his head but everyone else in the room looked toward the two, realizing that this was a pivotal point of the conversation.  
  
"How do you know about the prophecy?" Angel asked defensively. He didn't trust this young girl and the fact that she knew so much about him and he hardly knew a thing about her was grating on his nerves.  
  
"There isn't much I don't know about. But the things I don't know are really important so it balances out."  
  
Angel wasn't amused." Everyone! Out! Now!"  
  
Reluctantly, everyone filed out but Lindsey was the last to leave, looking at Becca. She nodded and Lindsey left, an understanding that they had built over three years ago helping him shut that door with him on the other side.  
  
"Now, Becca. There are too many questions left unanswered and it's time that you answer them."  
  
She shrugged. "Fine. I'll try."  
  
Angel leaped of off his chair and walked around the front. It wasn't until he reached the front of the desk that he realized his problem. He wanted to sit on top of the desk but his short stature hindered his ability.  
  
Slowly he looked back at Becca and realized that she realized this when she darted her gaze quickly, skyward and whistled/ The Picture of Innocence. (Sarcasm)  
  
Not wanting to look like and idiot he tried hopping on the desk, all the while starting his questioning.  
  
"Well, Becca..." Angel grunted as he slid down the front of the desk.  
  
"I guess the first most important question I can ask is..." This time Angel managed to get one leg wayyyy up on the desk but the rest of his body was dangling as he struggled to pull himself up. Rolling her eyes, Becca leaned over and pushed Angel up on the desk.  
  
When he finally got on the desk he whirled around. "Watch the hands you pervy-puppeteer!"  
  
Becca's eyebrows shot up as Angel straightened the lapels of his jacket.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Becca scratched her head. "To the best of my knowledge I'm the spawn of two vampires."  
  
Angel's jaw hit the floor. "What?"  
  
Angel hopped off of his desk and started pacing. "No. It's impossible. Darla didn't have twins and there was no one else. Except Buffy and I would know if she got pregnant. There wasn't anyone else. Right?"  
  
Becca had never before seen a puppet sweat and it every bit of her self control not to point and laugh at the vampire.  
  
"I didn't say you were my father, Wingless. I don't know who is."  
  
Angel's puppet face relaxed but the confusion of the situation was still on his face.  
  
"But how do you know?"  
  
Becca shrugged. "Doyle told me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How do you think it's going in there?" Chloe asked Lindsey as they stared at the closed door. She never wished more that she could walk see through walls.  
  
Lindsey sighed, aggravated that he couldn't be in there. "I don't know. I don't hear glass breaking and furniture being destroyed so I'm going to assume that things are ok."  
  
Lawson moved between the two. "I don't understand why we would let him interrogate her! Just because he looks all Tickle Me Vampire at the moment doesn't mean he still isn't a prick."  
  
The aggravation in his voice was apparent but so was the hopelessness of the situation. Becca needed to give Angel answers and as thick headed as he could be he needed to think that he was in charge. The three walked aimlessly to the middle of the reception office.  
  
"So, Lindsey." Chloe began. "These are your old stomping grounds. Tell us, what's the best way to waste some time."  
  
Lindsey looked abashed. "What?! You think that I had time to lolly-gag and waste valuable time not working?"  
  
Chloe and Lawson smirked, causing Lindsey to relent. "Fine. Come on. I know how to get into anyone's file. We can see who is most likely to betray Angel... And maybe find out what kinda hair gel he uses!"  
  
Chloe laughed at Lindsey's mock enthusiasm as he headed toward the office that he revealed was his old one. After kicking out the obnoxious lawyer who was currently using it, they feverishly began digging up any info that would help...and any dirty laundry that would help them later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel began to quake in rage. "Ya know, I'm getting sick of every jackass who thinks they want to step up to me using Doyle's name!"  
  
Angel sauntered menacingly toward Becca's chair but she was too busy pulling out a pocket watch to be bothered with the Evil Puppet routine.  
  
"This..." Becca opened the watch. "Is a picture of me and Doyle." She fished out the picture and showed Angel the date on the back. Angel took it in his itty-bitty hands.  
  
"Two years ago..." Angel whispered. His whole face lost the tension and distrust it had shown earlier and looked up at the girl sitting in front of her with innocent confusion.  
  
"But why didn't he come back? We all missed him..." Becca held up a hand to silence the older vampire.  
  
"He had a job to do. Much like Cordelia does now. Take someone the PTB feel can be a valuable fighter and train them. When that job was over..." Becca busied herself with putting the picture back into the watch.  
  
"I dunno. I guess that was it. His last big sacrifice before he had to shuffle off to Heaven and that well deserved rest that was a few years late."  
  
Angel hopped up and down until he reached the tissue box and offered it to Becca. Becca just smiled.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
The two sat in a comfortable silence, Angel hopping into the chair next to Becca until Angel began to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"Uhhh...Angel?" Becca rose out of her seat and took a few steps back when a light originating from Angel's body flooded the room.  
  
As quick as the flash had came it died down leaving the room it's dull, gloomy, Angelesque state. The only thing different was the fully-grown and fleshly vampire who was now currently suffering from a case of severe undress and the gaping teen who had now surpassed staring, made a quick stop at gawking and was basically fondling him with her eyes.  
  
"Eep!" Angel yelped as he made a beeline for the cover of his desk. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and with his vampire hearing heard the unmistakable 'click' of the young woman's picture phone.  
  
Becca smirked. "As much as I loved our little heart to heart talk, I'm sending this to Lindsey right..." Angel watched in horror as her little fingers worked at neck breaking speed. "Now!" Becca's lips curved into a truly evil smirk as she taunted the vampire, walking toward the door.  
  
"Ya know, if you weren't so impractical and had curtains you could wear them as a toga."  
  
"Nooooo!" Angel yelled as he ignored the slight breeze that he felt only because of the fact he didn't have clothes on. Desperate he grabbed the newspaper on his desk and did his best to cover himself as if it one of the pages were a towel. Very, VERY mindful of EVERYTHING, he tackled the mini devil and wrestled her to the floor.  
  
"Holy shit!" Becca screamed as Angel tried to grab the phone out of her hand.  
  
Unfortunately, Becca was efficiently trapped under Angel's considerably bulky build.  
  
"I don't like this position anymore than you do, Becky, but there's no way in Hell I'm gonna let you send that..."  
  
Angel stopped mid sentence when he saw Becca hit the 'Send' button. Angel stared at the phone and Becca stared at Angel.  
  
"Oops. My finger slipped."  
  
Angel glared at Becca and she screamed. Angel felt the rage boiling up in him, so much so that he didn't even realize the compromising position they were still in until he heard the door slam open. Angel and Becca turned their heads to see Spike's face contorted in rage as his human face slipped into the familiar vampire features.  
  
Becca and Angel were frozen in place, neither one daring to even breathe, of course, not that Angel needed to. They both stayed frozen in place not even physically responding to the anguished screams coming from somewhere down the hall.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!! I'm blind! Becca sent me that horrid picture and now I'm scarred for life!" Out in the hall, Becca and Angel looked beyond the tense form of Spike as Lindsey and Lawson stumbled around the reception area, their eyes closed with their arms extended out in front of them.  
  
Momentarily distracted by the spectacle going on outside of the office, Becca didn't even notice when Spike decided to pounce.  
  
Spike kicked Angel off of Becca and proceeded to pummel him. He grabbed Angel by the throat as he delivered punch after punch to his grandsire's face.  
  
"Spike!" Becca called as she struggled to her feet and tried to pull Spike off of Angel but he ignored her until he felt a dreadfully familiar presence at the door...  
  
A sardonic giggle interrupted Angel's pummeling.  
  
Becca and Spike's heads moved toward the sound as Angel's face, a little bloody from the broken nose Spike had just given him, lolled to see their newest guest.  
  
Drusilla glided into the office. "That's what Mummy likes to see. Her family all together at last."  
  
An insane glint flickered into her eyes while behind her, Lindsey and Lawson finally walked right into each other, their heads colliding and their asses falling to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R For surprising plot twists. 


	11. Family Reunion From Hell

(A/N) Seriously, what does a truly hellish family reunion consist of? Shocking family secrets that should've been taken to the grave, being revealed, that one crazy family member that makes you so nervous you fear being alone with said relative, and an all out brawl. At least at your family reunions you don't have to fear anyone biting you...Well...  
  
Chapter 11: The Family Reunion From Hell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His full attention now on his sire, Spike slowly arose, Angel also getting up while never taking his eyes off of his insane childe. Becca let go of Spike's arm and eyed the new vampire warily. She'd have to be a complete idiot not to know who Drusilla was, but no matter how insane Becca was had heard Dru was, she wouldn't have been prepared for what happened next.  
  
"My egg! My egg!" The brunette vampire squealed happily as she skipped toward Becca, hugging her and ignoring the other two vampires completely.  
  
"Reunited we are! Finally! And just in time for Easter!" Drusilla grabbed Becca by the arms and backed away from her just enough to look her up and down.  
  
"Look at you! All died in bloodlust and carnage! Making Mummy proud!" Drusilla pulled Becca back up against her in an awkward hug.  
  
Becca's eyes were wide and she looked at Spike and Angel in desperation.  
  
"HELP ME!" She mouthed but the two only looked at her and Dru, at each other and then back to her and Dru in confusion. That cycle repeated for a long time until Lawson and Lindsey came in, holding their noses.  
  
"Oh crap." Lindsey muttered as he took in the scene.  
  
"Hey guys! I stumbled across something you might wanna ...see..." Chloe ran into the office with papers in her hand but stopped when she saw the older woman squeezing the life out of her roommate/friend.  
  
Becca's eyes actually rolled back into her head leading Chloe to spring into action. Chloe tried prying the woman away from Becca but was unsuccessful. It didn't work until Spike grabbed Drusilla and Chloe grabbed Becca and pulled them apart.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered and Chloe shrugged. Becca turned her attention back to Dru who was smiling crazily.  
  
"Drusilla, luv? How do you know Becca?" Spike asked as he looked between her and the whoozy teen.  
  
Drusilla looked at Spike, abashed. "How do I know her?! I know her well! No one cares about the shell once the Dark Warrior crawls out and bares its' fangs..." Drusilla snapped her teeth and snarled. "...To the world." Drusilla's eyes glazed over.  
  
"Thrashing! Thrashing! Thrashing! On the throne that would be ours! As one happy family." She rocked her head back and forth, lost in a memory.  
  
"Bloody Hearts surrounding us to welcome the darkness into the world." Drusilla's face contorted in disgust. "But it was impure. I felt it as it scurried out!" Then she looked around and cringed. "Bad men in suits take it away. Promise to kill the light. Increase the darkness."  
  
Drusilla tried to run toward Becca but Spike held her close. "I tired to make it better! I did! I did! Punishing mean old suits. Only tried to take advantage."  
  
She pouted. "Stuffy old suits made my tummy ache. Hid my itty-bitty light away where no one could find you." Drusilla looked down, her voice barely audible. "Until Daddy came back."  
  
Everyone in the office seemed confused by her gibberish, seeing as Angel and Spike were a bit out of practice with her insane ramblings. The only person not looking at the scene was Lindsey. The only two people who noticed this were Chloe and Angel.  
  
"Everyone out! Except you Lindsey." Angel turned around to face Becca and Chloe.  
  
"You said you found something important?" Angel asked. Chloe nodded.  
  
Spike looked at Angel with uncertainty still cautious considering what he had busted in on earlier, but left knowing that Lindsey would protect Becca with his life. He didn't really want to examine why he cared so much, he just knew what he's known for the last one hundred and thirty plus years; Angel's a dick.  
  
Lawson and Spike left the room muttering something about creepy, old, perverted vampires, closing the door behind them. Before she left, Chloe handed Becca the print outs she still held in her hands.  
  
She bit her lip nervously. "Rebecca, I think you should sit down." Chloe urged quietly. Becca frowned but sat down on top on Angel's desk.  
  
"I found these when Beavis and Butt-head over there were acting like a couple of boobs." Chloe handed her the papers she still clutched in her hands.  
  
Drusilla's head snapped up toward Angel.  
  
"I begged you not to hurt her Daddy but you said she was too dirty."  
  
Drusilla's face crumpled and tears welled up in her eyes. She fell to her knees and pulled on her hair "Abomination! Not fit for the mediocrity of man or the glory of wickedness." Drusilla rose slowly, swaying to music only she could hear.  
  
"String her up all pretty you said. An example to whatever force bore her. Poked through her skin and bone like pins in a cushion." Drusilla began to wriggle about.  
  
"All squiggly and squirmy...'Keep her steady with spikes!' Daddy yelled. Just like her Daddy had done to so many before... Or like the worm in school lab."  
  
Drusilla pouted and her eyes grew wide in fright. "Pins and needles. Needles and pins. It doesn't hurt if you do it in sin."  
  
Becca frowned in concentration. "I've heard that before." She whispered.  
  
"It seems that W&H have been keeping tabs on you for a very long time. These date back 12 years ago." Chloe looked back up to Lindsey and sighed.  
  
"Ever since a much younger you was taken back by her mother, Drusilla. It seems she made a deal to let them have you as an assassin. To be brought up as a killer for the senior partners until she decided to come back for you. According to these, you were staying with one of her childe, Caleb. They stopped five years ago when you were found, crucified with Angelus' signature carved on your back."  
  
Angel choked. "What do you mean? I never...I mean. I don't remember..."  
  
Drusilla looked at Angel. "I had to, Daddy. If you had remembered you would've kept looking. I gave you some medicine to make you think she was dead. But I knew. I saw her every night. Her presence still lingered waiting for the right time."  
  
Becca's mouth dropped. "Ok. Let me get this straight. Drusilla is my mom, right. Does that mean that Spike's my...?"  
  
Becca looked around at each of the adults' faces in the room, finally resting on Angel's guilty expression.  
  
"And you!" Becca growled. "You're the reason I wear these!" Becca screeched, having her leather clad hands in the air. "You're the reason why I have nightmares! The only thing in the world I fear!" Becca scrunched her nose in disgust. "Ugh! I feel so dirty. Angelus isn't that bad ass. I can't believe I let him beat me!"  
  
Lindsey's mouth dropped as he watched the teen rant and rave. For a moment he mused just how similar the emotional teen was to both Drusilla and Spike.  
  
Angel frowned in confusion. "Hold up. You're not mad that you were brutally murdered but that it was Angelus who did it?"  
  
Becca stopped. "Damn straight. I mean, what am I suppose to tell people? That the grouchy demon part of a cream puff like you bested me?! I have a rep to maintain. What about my street cred?!" Becca took a steady breathe to calm herself when her attention was drawn to the glint of a very large cowboy buckle trying to make his way to the door.  
  
"Lindsey, wait!" Lindsey stopped and turned back around, dawning his most charming, innocent smile. "Did you have any idea? I felt you were hiding something from me, was this it?"  
  
Lindsey looked at the young woman. "I didn't know that Drusilla and Spike were your parents but when you killed Sajahn, I knew... I had heard rumors that Angel and Darla had had a child and I thought..."  
  
When Angel heard Lindsey make reference to Connor he jumped up and pushed Lindsey out of the door, shutting it and making Becca jump about six feet away from the charging vampire. She growled and tackled Angel to the floor.  
  
"Eggy, stop hitting Daddy." Drusilla demanded in a motherly warning tone.  
  
Chloe ran toward the grappling two and tried to pry Becca of Angel but Becca was crazed, grabbing on to anything she could to keep pounding on the vampire. Unfortunately, with all the hubbub, Angel still hadn't been able to retrieve some decent clothes and Becca accidentally ripped off the newspaper Angel had gripped onto his waist like a lifeline.  
  
"Oh God." Angel muttered as he scurried behind the couch. Chloe and Becca's mouths dropped and Drusilla moved beside Becca to cover her eyes with one of her hands.  
  
"Naughty Daddy." Drusilla frowned and wagged a finger toward Angel but a sly smirk soon appeared on her face as she hopped toward Angel and landing on the couch with a large plop.  
  
"Looks like Daddy's going on an Egg hunt. The slippery serpent in the garden." Drusilla whispered, grinning madly.  
  
Becca whistled. "Ooookaaayyyy, Dru, could you go upstairs and get Angel some clothes. I've seen a lot more of Grandpa than I ever wanted to."  
  
Drusilla nodded sullenly and went to the elevator to retrieve some clothes from Angel's apartment.  
  
An extremely uncomfortable silence fell on the three remaining people. Chloe could have sworn she heard crickets in the room.  
  
Becca cleared her throat. "Hey Angel. Earlier I saw this blonde walking around with bits of your jacket in her mouth..."  
  
Angel sighed. "That was Nina. She's a werewolf."  
  
Becca nodded. "Seems nice. I'd seen her around before." Becca smiled a very cheesy grin and gave Angel a thumbs up I think she likes you."  
  
Angel stared at her and Becca stopped smiling. "What?"  
  
Drusilla came back, holding the offending articles of clothing in disgust.  
  
"You should prance around in your birthday suit, Daddy. I use to, remember?" Becca did a double take, looking at the now semi-clothed Angel as he pulled the other sleeve of hid black shirt on.  
  
"I remember." Angel sputtered, ducking Becca's eyes and grabbing his pants from Drusilla.  
  
Angel hurriedly hopped into his black slacks while trying to continue the conversation between him and Becca from earlier.  
  
"Becca, you said you had a warning for me and how you knew Doyle. Care to elaborate?"  
  
Becca leaned on the frame of the door. "When I came back, Doyle found me. Helped me train, even through...this." Becca took off her gloves to reveal the two dark bruises on each hand, ignoring the faint growls emanating from Drusilla.  
  
"Ever since I came back I've been able to sense sins. Betrayal being the easiest to track." Becca sighed as she looked up at Angel. She could see the guilt in his eyes as he looked at her hands. She put the gloves away but also stuffed her hands in her pockets, her hands feeling naked without them.  
  
Abruptly she pushed her self up and motioned to Chloe to come with her, causing each vampire to look at her in surprise. "I can only tell you to watch your back Angel. I have to go."  
  
Drusilla and Angel frowned and followed the two as they walked out of the door, Becca holding Chloe firmly by the arm.  
  
Chloe stopped and whirled Becca around to face her. "Wait a minute, who's going to tell Spike?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Spike asked as he strode next to Chloe and Becca. Lindsey and Lawson followed closed behind as the fairly young vampire munched away on a box of Bassinets. Becca looked at Lawson in disgust and Lawson looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What? It says ARTIFICIAL baby parts!" Lawson defended.  
  
Spike smirked at Lawson then turned his head back toward Becca. He looked at her as she lowered her head and shuffled her boot and smiled at her completely uncharacteristic behavior.  
  
"Listen luv, I know we've been spending a lot of time together and we get along great but whatever feelings you think you're feeling toward me are just your hormones talking."  
  
Becca's face contorted into a mixture of surprise and disgust as she momentarily thought of her whole, newly acquired family, on the Jerry Springer show. Chloe's eyes widened, Lindsey tried to cover his laughing by fake coughing and Lawson choked on his Bassinets. When he finally recovered he scoffed.  
  
"Please, Becca could do ALOT better than you!" Lawson sputtered.  
  
Spike frowned even though he did agree with Lawson on that point but he didn't like this new jealousy he saw in the vampires' eyes when talking about Rebecca.  
  
"That's true, but frankly I don't see where that concerns you." Spike said as he stepped closer to Lawson, his poster indicating that he was ready for a fight.  
  
"Spike..." Becca began as she stepped between the two. "We really need to talk."  
  
Spike looked down at the girl and sighed.  
  
"Can't it wait? I'm kinda busy protecting you from this jackass."  
  
Becca rolled her eyes. "Think about it Spike. We hardly know each other but for some crackpot reason you feel the need to beat every guy within a 10 feet radius of me, including your eunuch of a grandsire."  
  
An indignant squeak could be heard in Angel's direction but it soon turned into a huff when Chloe elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.  
  
"Then Drusilla comes in, calling me her egg and hugging me as if I were..." Becca looked down and in one quick breathe finished.  
  
"AsifIwereyourlonglostdaughterwhoAngeluskilledandwasbroughtupbyDoyletofighte vil."  
  
Spike's mouth dropped. If he were human he would have stopped breathing. He looked down at the familiar mop of curly light brown hair that would match his own if it weren't currently died. Her head was bent down as she rubbed her hands together nervously, relishing in the friction of the over used leather gloves. Slowly she raised her head and the hesitant blue eyes that were originally his own assaulted Spike.  
  
Angel shifted uncomfortably but that slight movement was enough to jar Spike's attention away from Becca.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Spike pounced on the older vampire, sending him through his office door.  
  
"God damn bastard! Who in the fuck do you think you are!" Spike punched Angel in the face and then in the stomach, causing Angel to curl up in pain. He began to get up but Spike sent his elbow crashing into his spine and Angel arched his back in pain as he fell to the ground. Spike kicked him in the ribs over and over again, not even hearing the pleas of his daughter and sire to stop, or even the shouts from Lindsey and Lawson to hit Angel harder, which were stopped immediately when Becca glared at the two.  
  
"What were you going to do to my daughter earlier?! Rape her?! You're just like that bastard Angelus!" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs while kicking Angel in the face. Now, the vampire's face was bloody and there were bruises forming on his upper body. Spike fell down to one knee and was about to punch Angel in the face when he felt a small hand hold his arm back.  
  
"This is not the time Spike." Becca stated.  
  
Spike looked at her in confusion. "Aren't you upset?" Spike stood up and took a few steps toward Becca who took a few steps back in turn.  
  
He raised his hand to cup one her cheeks, causing Becca to stop breathing. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing that's relevant now." Becca whispered as she removed her self from Spike caress and made her way toward the reception office.  
  
Swiftly, Rebecca strode out of the office and turned to her friends. "Are you guys ready?" They nodded and Lindsey, Chloe and Lawson moved toward the elevator. Before she could step on, she heard her father's voice.  
  
"Rebecca, wait!" Spike yelled. She turned around just as Spike reached her. "The part Dru said, about bloody hearts. What did she mean?"  
  
A slightly tired smile appeared on Becca's face  
  
.  
  
"They were decorations. My birthday's February 14th."  
  
Spike nodded and looked past her into the elevator.  
  
"Do you need a place to stay? I mean, how well do you really know them? Besides I'm not sure about you living with two grown men."  
  
Becca smiled but walked on the elevator. "You are the last one to be chastising anyone for living in sin." They all waved a final goodbye and smiled as Lawson put his arm around Becca's shoulder and grinned saucily to the glaring blonde vampire as the doors closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R Please.  
  
(A/N) Woohoo! New episode of Angel tomorrow! Yay. Crap. I have to go back to school tomorrow. Boo! Crap on a crutch there's only 6 more episodes of Angel left. BOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Every time I see the commercial come on this large cloud of doom hovers over me. 


	12. Rosetta Stone

(A/n): Yes! Another twist! And it only took 10 chapters for the story to get interesting!!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Rosetta Stone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why in the name of all that's holy would you want to go back there?" Lawson groaned. It had been two days since the "revelation" and he wasn't psyched about the idea of going back to Wolfram & Hart, especially with Spike prowling about.  
  
"Because." Becca began as if she were explaining the situation to a child. "Lindsey still has important business there." Becca leaned in and touched Lindsey's chest with her bare fingers. Suddenly, a symbol on his chest appeared and began to glow.  
  
Becca looked over and caught a glimpse of Lawson's troubled look. "Nobody told you to carry on like that. As my father he has the right to haul out the old shot gun and start polishing it off against any potential suitors."  
  
Lindsey snorted. "Please. I think Spike'll do a little more than that. Vamp out and start picking his fangs should you come within ten feet of Becca." Lindsey's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the vampire. "And I for one wouldn't lose any sleep should he happen to accidentally tear into your neck."  
  
Lawson's eyes widened as he scooted away from Becca. "Linds! I thought we were friends." Lawson pouted.  
  
"Becca looked between the two. "Hey! Just remember what you two have in common. A strong dislike for Angel."  
  
Both Lawson and Lindsey smiled as if the wool had been pulled from over their eyes and shook hands. Just then, Chloe walked through the door.  
  
"Hey guys." Chloe greeted as she walked into the living room where the others were sitting. "Why is Lindsey shirtless." Chloe asked as she desperately tried to look nonchalant.  
  
'You fool!' That little nagging voice in her head whispered harshly. 'Don't give him a reason to put it back on!' Chloe turned around and dropped her keys on the table next to the door. She rolled her eyes thinking how much that inner voice sounded like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings.  
  
'Great. I'm becoming schizophrenic. Just what I need.' Quickly, she sat next to Lindsey who was sitting on the couch. Becca and Lindsey were sitting across from them on the glass coffee table.  
  
Chloe grinned wryly. "Great. Now there's going to be two big, butt print smudges where I put my coffee. Ouch!" Chloe rubbed both of her legs where Lawson and Becca had kicked her.  
  
"Whose but are you calling big?" Becca asked but smiled when she got up and stretched.  
  
"Ok. I think I've avoided it long enough. We don't want Spike and Dru hunting me down. Let's go to Wolfram & Hart. Then maybe we can get pass all this Baby, Mama, Drama and get some work done."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Harmony!" Fred greeted as she walked across the office. Harmony looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Fred. You seem happy. Did you and Wes manage to score some alone time?" Fred blushed and lowered her head, looking back up at the blonde vampire, beaming. "No...But I did get a new specimen. It's a bug and in pretty good shape. Well, in about as good a shape as Angel."  
  
Fred and Harmony turned around when they hear Angel and Spike approach, their arguing bringing interrupting their Girl Talk.  
  
"You know what Spike? Everyday you're either punching me, impaling me and/or annoying me and I'm sick of it!" Angel strode through the office and opened the door of his office. He swung the door but Spike intercepted it before it could close.  
  
"Please, Angel! You could spend an eternity in a Hell full of devilishly handsome me's and you still wouldn't have paid your debt to society." Spike yelled. Angel sighed and lopped down into his chair. Before they learned that Becca was Spike's daughter and Angelus had killed her, their arguments were mostly good-natured ribbing. Now there was an underlying threat in everything Spike said to him and Angel had no doubt that if he did turn evil that he wouldn't live long enough to get his soul back.  
  
"Spike..." Angel began. He leaned in and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry for what I did to Bec...your daughter..."  
  
Spike's eyes flashed as he walked toward Angel's desk. "Don't go there, Angel. You think I don't know that you think I'm a joke? You look down on me just because you were the first one to get a soul." Spike stopped right in front of Angel and sneered. "Didn't stop you from killing my daughter, eh?"  
  
"Spike, I would never wish for a parent to lose a child. Even if they didn't know that the child existed." Angel's voice trembled slightly with emotion. He met Spike's glare and refused to break it. They stayed like that for a while and Angel thought he was getting through to Spike until the blonde vampire flipped him off.  
  
Spike turned around and began to pace. Angel rolled his eyes. "You know, Spike, after thousands of years of evolution you'd think you'd be able to get the facts through that thick head of yours. I–Didn't-Have-A-Soul!"  
  
Spike looked at him in disgust. "Please, evolution just turns people into softies. Something that any girl stupid enough to let you get in their pants will surely know a lot about..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, hello Lawson." Harmony purred as said vampire, Chloe, Lindsey and Becca walked off the elevator and into the reception office.  
  
"Hey Harmony." Lawson mumbled, completely void of enthusiasm.  
  
Fred, who was still hanging with Harmony, greeted the newcomers somewhat cautiously, considering the last time she saw Lawson he put a noose around her neck.  
  
"Hi! Lawson, Becca, Lindsey..." Fred frowned at the blonde reporter. "I don't think we've been introduced yet."  
  
Chloe smiled. "Hello. I'm Chloe Sullivan. Reporter for L.A. Times."  
  
"Wow. That's impressive. But I doubt anything that goes on in this law firm can be postedin any of the more respectable papers. At least any of the seedy under belly stuff."  
  
Fred turned her attention to the other man in the group. "And you must be Lindsey. I'll have to ask you to refrain from killing Angel."  
  
Lindsey smiled very charmingly. "I make no guarantees."  
  
Becca rolled her eyes. "Lindsey, I guess you could go in and yank angel away from whatever "important matters he is up to." Lindsey nodded and walked toward Angel's office.  
  
Becca looked back at Lawson and Chloe. "I guess you two can do whatever you'd like. Maybe blow spitballs at the backs of demons heads..." Chloe and Lawson looked at each other and smiled like kids in a candy store before running off.  
  
"Just make sure they don't have eyes in the back of their heads!" Becca shouted at the two.  
  
Harmony watched Lawson's back as he ran away and smiled. "Mm, mmph, mmph. I hate to see him leave but I love to watch him go."  
  
"Riiiight. Well with that said, I've got work to do so see ya later." Fred said as she moved toward the steps to go back to her office.  
  
"Wait!" Becca yelled as she dodged a few lawyers to catch up to Fred. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor real quick."  
  
Fred frowned so Becca continued. "Could I hang out with you for a bit? I usually like to let Lindsey stay with Angel without me for a while. Just so he can get used to working with him."  
  
Fred looked a bit taken back and not too certain but finally relented. "Oh, ok. Come with me."  
  
Fred and Becca walked up the stairs and into Fred's office.  
  
"Nice Dixie Chicks poster." Becca commented absently.  
  
"Fred grinned. "Thank you." Getting back to work, she went to one of the filing cabinets and started looking through files. "Becca? Could you pass me a pen? Should be one in the desk."  
  
"Sure." Becca reached into the desk and found a pen but also found something she didn't expect to.  
  
"Uh, Fred. What's this?" Becca asked as she held up the beat up old bunny.  
  
Fred grinned and moved over to the desk. Becca gave her both the pen and the bunny. "This is Mr. Feignbaum."  
  
Becca nodded. "Uh huh. Then let me ask you this, why is your nickname Fred? It could be Winnie. You already have Mr. Rabbit, or are you not a fan of Christopher Robin?"  
  
Fred laughed. "I guess n one ever thought of calling me that, thank God." Fred's smile died down as she looked over at the younger woman. "But I guess it wouldn't kill me to have one person call me that." Fred mocked a sigh. "If you MUST."  
  
A slight smile turned a corner of Becca's mouth upward. "Okie dokie, Winnie. I think it's time for me to leave. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Fred said. Neither knew that those were the last words the new friends would be saying to each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fine. If you must know I think the cavemen would win." Wesley sighed.  
  
"Ha! Told ya, Peaches." Spike taunted a smug grin on his face.  
  
If Angel were alive he would have blushed. He hadn't meant for the argument to get as far as it did but when Lindsey sauntered in he was double-teamed and he felt the frustration of the situation and let it get the better of him.  
  
"Funny, it seems that every time I come here you guys seem to devolve in maturity." Both Angel and Spike snapped their heads toward the door to see Becca leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Wesley turned around and smiled. "Hello, Becca."  
  
"Sup, Wes?" Becca moved into the office and began to trap Wesley in a brigade of complicated handshakes.  
  
"I heard about you and Fred, you sly dog!" Becca elbowed him causing Wesley to sputter.  
  
"Well, uh. Yes, quite. I think I'll be leaving now. Nice seeing you again."  
  
Wesley tried to leave but Becca stopped him. "Wait. Maybe you could identify Lindsey's tattoo, Mr. Mojo." Wesley raised an eyebrow at his new nickname but finally sighed and walked over to the couch where Lindsey was currently sitting.  
  
Becca cleared her throat and clapped her hands. "Well, let's get started. Lindsey, take off your shirt."  
  
Angel threw his hands over his head. "I don't care if whatever he has can help me, he's NOT taking off his shirt!"  
  
Lindsey grinned at Angel and stood up as he began to unbutton his shirt slowly, trying to make a show of it by swaying his hips to imaginary music.  
  
Beck's giggle turned into a squeal as Lindsey slipped off his shirt. Becca took out a dollar bill and stuffed it in his pants.  
  
"Hey!" Spike barked as he grabbed Becca's hand away from Lindsey and slapped it. "Don't touch the Texan. You don't know where he's been." Spike reprimanded as he literally wagged his finger at Becca.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna have to touch him..." Becca explained as she slipped one hands out of her biker gloves. "To do this."  
  
Becca touched the center of Lindsey's chest with her palm as Angel and Wesley moved in front of them to see what was happening. Lindsey's chest began to glow a brilliant golden yellow, dying down after a few seconds only to reveal dark blue runic tattoos, not entirely unlike the ones he originally had. The tattoos roamed all over his body only to come together in the center of his chest. After the last marks were put into place, the shape on his chest revealed to be a small majestic bird surrounded by what seemed to be an ancient writing.  
  
Wesley peered at the markings closely. "Angel, I've seen these writings before."  
  
Angel looked away from Lindsey's chest, toward Wesley and frowned. "Where?"  
  
Wesley took out his pointer and gestured toward the upper half of the writings. "This is the same writing used in the Shanshu prophecy."  
  
Angel's eyes widened as Becca gasped. Spike frowned in confusion. "But why would that help Angel? It's the same jargon you couldn't translate before."  
  
Wesley nodded absently, adjusting his glasses as he studied the markings. "Yes, quite, but the bottom I can translate and it seems that it is the missing link. This is a later form of the many languages used in the scroll of Aberijian. It has more in common with dialects much easier to translate."  
  
Becca nodded slowly, in complete shock. "This must be what Doyle was talking about. I'd say that translating that prophecy would be a hell of a help."  
  
Wesley looked back up. "Indeed."  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes in concentration. "What's with the bird?"  
  
Wesley shrugged. "I don't know. Birds have been used throughout history in all sorts of different meanings from death to life... Though that would explain its significance to the prophecy, the journey form life to death then life again."  
  
The whole room was in stunned silence until Becca's cell phone went off.  
  
"Excuse me..." Becca whispered distractedly. In a daze, she exited the office.  
  
Wesley cleared his throat. "We'll wanna copy this as soon as possible."  
  
Angel nodded dumbly. "Right." Angel grabbed a pencil and a pad off his desk and walked back over to Lindsey. He began to draw a replica of the tattoos, feverishly but as soon as he put even part of it on the paper, the markings melted away, crumbling away and falling to the bottom of the page where they disappeared.  
  
"Dammit." Angel muttered as Spike sighed. "That's just peachy. It's probably a test, Angel. See if you can hang around Lindsey long enough not to kill him and screw up your chance to get the grand prize." Spike grinned. "I love it."  
  
Before Angel and Spike could start arguing, Becca busted into the office. "Lindsey, we have to go, now!" The urgency in her voice caused Lindsey to pull on his shirt and walk toward her even though he hadn't buttoned it, yet.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I think I've found someone to replace those protection tattoos."  
  
Angel stepped forward to intervene. "Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"Chicago." Becca informed them, reluctantly.  
  
"The hell you are!" Spike yelled. "Who in the blood hell's in Chicago?!"  
  
"Someone Wesley should know very well. A Miss Virginia Bryce. She specializes in runic tattoos and body armor and for reasons that should be obvious, she doesn't wish to come here." Becca explained, nonchalantly.  
  
Wesley's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, uh. How long do you think you'll be?"  
  
"Hopefully not too long. Apparently she has some sort of price that has too be paid, yada, yada, yada..."  
  
Spike growled. "That's not making me certain you should go, pet. Why can't Lindsey just stick with you to protect him from the Senior Partners?"  
  
"Because what if something happens to me."  
  
"Nothings going to happen to you. I'm not gonna let it."  
  
Becca looked into her own eyes as she watched the emotions in her father's face. There was so much protectiveness and guilt there that it almost broke the young woman's heart.  
  
"Lindsey, could you get Chloe and Lawson for me?" Lindsey nodded and left.  
  
"We'll be in my office discussing this new predicament." Wesley said as he and Angel the two alone.  
  
Spike and Becca walked back into Angel's office and sat on the couch. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Becca began.  
  
"Where's Dru?" Becca asked, trying to get Spike to do something besides stare at her.  
  
"Angel set her up in a flat where he can keep tabs on her." Becca nodded.  
  
"Listen, Rebecca. I'm sorry I couldn't be their for you, I never..." Becca held up her uncovered hand, inadvertently causing Spike to growl.  
  
"How can you be so calm?! It's taking all of my will power not to shove a stake up his ass so it could travel the long way to his heart."  
  
Becca laughed. "Please, if you wanted to you would have by now. Only problem is that the demon that killed me isn't here right now. At least he isn't in the forefront. You know it, I know it, Hell, anyone with half a brain could tell."  
  
Spike opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when Becca took his hands in hers. "Think about it. What if it had been you who had killed me? Hell, it could have easily been, Angelus did use your moniker."  
  
Spike bowed his head and closed his eyes, squeezing his daughter's hands. "I'm better than that, now. I can only hope..." Spike inhaled sharply and looked back up to meet her eyes. "I can only hope that I don't disappoint you because if our time apart was fate's way of giving me the time I needed to become the kind of person who can be a father you could be proud of..."  
  
Spike paused and pushed back some hair away from Becca's face. "... Then I guess I don't mind not being there for your first word, or your first dance. Hell, not even missing the first little ponce that started buzzing around you who would have been my right as your father to scare shitless."  
  
Becca laughed although her voice a little watery because of the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Spike wiped away a few tears that accidentally fell and pulled her into her arms.  
  
"Yeah, maybe things did turn out for the best." Becca muttered from Spike's chest. "I don't think that having you explain the Birds and the Bees to me would be the highlight of your looooong life."  
  
Becca laughed and removed himself from her father's embrace but Spike frowned. "Speaking of which, Rebecca, what's the deal with you and Lawson? Say the word and he'll be just as much a eunuch as his grandsire, the only difference would be the shears that would be indubitably involved."  
  
Even though she was still laughing, Becca managed to stand up and smiled at Spike as he joined her. "My father, The Champion. How cool is that?"  
  
Spike beamed but his smile quickly died after her next words. "Makes it easier for you to understand why I've decided to fight The Good Fight and how... demanding it can be."  
  
"Demanding?! You could die, Rebecca!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Spike, you're my father and I love you but nothing will stop me from fighting and honoring the memories of those I love who have died to ensure that I would stand here today. I need to leave but I'll be back in a few days. I promise."  
  
Spike sighed; the stubbornness in Beccas' eyes just one of the many things he realized they shared. "Fine. But you have to promise me that when you come back we'll have a serious discussion about your current living conditions. I think you should live with me.  
  
Becca was more than reluctant to agree but knew that if she didn't, Spike was liable to put a leash on her and drag her around everywhere to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Agreed." Becca growled through gritted teeth. She walked toward the door and Spike followed, going in front of Becca to open the door for her.  
  
"But I make no guarantees. My current home is actually quite wholesome." Becca stated. She hadn't turned around yet and was still facing her father. When she did the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen greeted her and she let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
In the middle of the office were Chloe and Lindsey, his shirt still unbuttoned, making out for the whole office to see.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow and leaned in to whisper into Becca's ear. "Is that what you consider "wholesome"?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R: To see exactly how Chloe and Lindsey turned Wolfram & Hart into Makeout Fest '04! I promise at least one interesting twist each chapter. 


	13. Wow She Stressed the THE

(A/n): Oh my God, Imzadi. Give me some credit! I promised surprise twists didn't I?!?! But I am glad that you brought up the fact that Virginia Bryce was to become an occult expert. That's an important fact. But her father did teach her about the runic tattoos as body armor stuff. All very important clues. Plus, I like Harmony but ArealMoonchlid wanted a Spike/Becca relationship so I'm going to meet half way and make it a Becca/Lawson fluff-fest eventually. Unless the appeal of a Becca/Connor relationship becomes too great. Oh yeah, and I didn't know Connor was going to come back to kill Sahjahn but I'll give him some other prophecy to fulfill. I can't wait to write for well-adjusted Connor!  
  
Chapter 13: Wow. She Stressed the "THE"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok. There's no problem. Just...Take me through the series of events." Becca had finally calmed down and was pacing in front of Chloe and Lindsey who were sitting in on the couch in front of her. The drive home had been petrifying, Becca growling at Lindsey in the back seat of Chloe's Civic while Lawson drove, occasionally snickering at Becca's ranting until said teen kick his chair.  
  
Finally, Becca stopped pacing and stood in front of hem, her hands planted on her hips. "Would either of you care to explain to me how you two started making out like horny teenagers?!"  
  
After a few moments, Lindsey opened his mouth to speak but Becca yelled again. "It's not like you two still have each other's tongue stuck in your mouth. There's no reason to be tongue-tied!"  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Look, Becca. I don't see why you're so pissed off! With all the UST hanging around this apartment between me and Lindsey and you and Lawson, you should be happy we took the initiative!"  
  
Every mouth in the room dropped. It was like that for a good two minutes before Becca sighed and rubbed a hand over her, ruffling her stringy bangs.  
  
"My problem isn't that you two finally decided to get together. It's where you decided to do it. Not even five minutes before witnessing your sexcapades, Spike asked me to move in with him."  
  
Chloe eyes widened and she looked back at Lindsey who wore the same look of shock but it was Lawson who spoke first.  
  
"You can't seriously be thinking about moving in with him can you?" Lawson asked as he moved in front of Becca.  
  
"I don't know. But if we sit down and start writing a Pros and Cons list about why I shouldn't live here living with a very...affectionate...couple and a relatively young and attractive vampire is definitely going under Con."  
  
"Dammit." Lindsey muttered and Chloe plopped back onto the couch.  
  
Lawson nodded, a serious expression giving way to a slight smirk. "You think I'm attractive?"  
  
Becca rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the slight smile and distinctive blush that rose to her cheeks. Instead she lowered her head and sighed, agitated by what she saw. The minute she had turned her back, Chloe and Lindsey began making out again.  
  
"Dammit! You two! Go to your room! We aren't leaving for Chicago until tomorrow."  
  
Chloe and Lindsey looked at each other and sighed, getting up and leaving with their shoulders slumped as they sulked toward Chloe's room.  
  
"To your OWN rooms! No sleepovers tonight!"  
  
Lindsey turned around and pouted. "But I don't have a room. I sleep in the living room."  
  
Becca growled "Then go in my room until bedtime, mister!"  
  
Lindsey scrunched his nose and stalked into Becca's room where he slammed the door. "And button up that shirt for goodness sakes!"  
  
Once the door slam, Becca plopped into the couch and grabbed the remote, eager to rest her brain on the mind-numbing tube. Lawson accepted the non- existent invitation to sit with her and watch both the TV and her secretly.  
  
Eventually, Lawson chessily mocked a yawn and threw his arm around Becca. "So, did those two give you any ideas?" Lawson never really paid attention to the throw pillow before until it collided with his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trip to Chicago was a fairly uneventful one... That's because there wasn't much of a trip. Miss Bryce was able to have one of her agent's open a slight, very slight, rip through time, making the whole trip take from a Double Meat Palace in LA to Miss Bryce's living room about five minutes. And yes, there are a couple of Double Meat Palaces in LA.  
  
"Damn." Lawson muttered as the four walked around the dark living room. "I was kinda looking forward to asking Lindsey 'Are we there yet?' over and over."  
  
Becca chuckled as she began looking at all the ancient demon statues and relics in the room. It was basically your basic demon study, complete with dusty old books and creepy lighting; the thick red curtains giving the place a Dracula feel. They could tell that they were just transported into your traditional haunted mansion.  
  
Chloe ran her hand over an axe hanging on a wall then pulled her hand away and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "How trite. I'm expecting Scooby-Doo and Sarah Michelle Gellar to come running in here anytime now."  
  
"I'm sorry my style isn't to your liking, Ms. Sullivan but I wasn't aware that you'd be coming. Well, that's probably because I didn't request for you to be here." Bryce's snarky comment left Chloe nonplussed.  
  
"Well, I'm always looking for the truth. Like what's the true reason it's so dark in here? Could it be you don't want us to see that hairstyle too clearly?" Chloe smirked and Lindsey and Lawson snickered as Becca's mouthed 'Oh shit' and turned her head away from the glaring Miss Bryce.  
  
"Hmmmm. It seems you have some spirit in you after all. For a mortal. Because of that and the fact that I doubt Becca would leave me unscathed, I won't rip out your heart." Bryce replied nonchalantly.  
  
Chloe clapped her hands and the lights suddenly became brighter.  
  
"Ah Hell." Bryce replied and clapped her hands. Becca was speechless.  
  
"Do you think every spooky mansion with dim lights has a clapper?" Lindsey shrugged .  
  
"Possibly. I've never seen anybody try it so there maybe something to that theory. It's either that or a dimmer somewhere." Lindsey, Becca, Lawson and Chloe all began turning around in different directions trying to spot a dimmer switch.  
  
"Enough!" Virginia Bryce shouted. Very regally, she cleared her throat and began. "Becca and I have already talked on the phone and agreed. Lindsey step forward."  
  
Lindsey raised an eyebrow and looked back at Becca sighing but Becca just shooed him away up to the front. Miss Bryce then smirked.  
  
"Now strip."  
  
Lawson let out a very manly shriek and tried to shield his eyes from Lindsey as if he were about to be emanating sun. Chloe made a crazed beeline for the axe on the wall but Becca was able to hold him back. Bryce smiled.  
  
"I was only joking. Calm down." Bryce pushed the dark red velvet robe she was wearing out of the way to reveal and bright red blouse and some casual red slacks. She dug into her pocket and puled out a small bag. She threw it on Lindsey and a clump of blue dust, most of which fell on his head, surrounded him, causing him to cough.  
  
"Done." Bryce said lightly receiving only a very not amused glare from Lindsey. "What expected then to hurt as much as before? Just wait." Suddenly Lindsey whole body began to glow. From the top of his head, dark blue writings began to travel; making their way downward and Lindsey let out an agonizing scream as he fell to the floor. Becca, Lawson and Chloe ran to get near him but Virginia waved a hand toward them, sending them each sprawling back 15 feet away. She then knelt beside Lindsey, laid her hand on his chest and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"You belong to her. Don't try to deny it."  
  
Just then, the pain ceased and Lindsey gingerly got back to his feet. Becca was the first one up and was running toward him, basically unhurt by Virginia's attack.  
  
"What the Hell happened?" Becca asked, first looking at Lindsey in concern then glaring at Bryce. Lawson and Chloe managed to reach them and Chloe looked like she could have torn the other woman apart.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it. You were there when I first got them, Becca. You know it was a hell of a lot longer and at least ten times more painful." Lindsey put his hand on Becca's shoulder. "Don't worry."  
  
Becca nodded absently, all her attention fixed on Lindsey's chest. "Uhhh, Lindsey?" Becca pointed at his chest and Lindsey frowned, looking down at what currently had all of Becca's attention. It was the bird from before, and the writings that Becca previously had to lay her hand upon to get them to show themselves.  
  
"I have given you a mighty gift." Virginia stated cryptically. "As you well know, I have many scouts in LA and they have now confirmed what I have known every since I decided to leave."  
  
"And what's that?" Chloe asked, ever the reported.  
  
(A/n: Sorry. I don't usually like to do this but just incase you were wondering, this is where the awesome dramatic music would play as the cameras zoomed over the both terrified and brave faces of the main characters. Exciting, isn't it?)  
  
"That THE Apocalypse is coming. Not whatever amateur crap you've been against before. From Jasmine and the First, alllll the way back to your great, great, great grandpop the Master? Pfft, they meant nothing. And you're going to need all the help you can get. Only question is: Can you handle it?"  
  
Becca and Lawson growled as Lindsey moved toward Chloe. She was currently fingering the short knives that were stashed away in the sleeves of her short black leather jacket and that Becca had given her and insisted she learned how to use. She hadn't been in a fight yet but there was no time like the present.  
  
Becca looked around at her fighters and licked her lips, getting into a fighting position.  
  
"Bring it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's go be heroes." Angel stated as he and Spike made their way to Wolfram and Hart's plane to find a way to save Winifred Burkle's life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R Please.  
  
Yes! A cliffy! Only problem is that I'm used to writing more and don't have to be anywhere for a few hours so I'm writing another chapter right now. 


	14. A Trip to The Center of the World

(A/n): Because I diet of strictly chocolate chip cookies and Red Bull can make you do anything, here's another chappie!  
  
Chapter 14: Trip to the Center of the World  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cool your jets, Rebecca Allerdyce. Or should I say Judia?" Becca's eyes narrowed at her previous name as Virginia sauntered up to her.  
  
"Your reputation precedes you, even if it's one you're not particularly fond of."  
  
Becca smirked. "Who said I didn't love it. It's just that it was a lifetime ago. Just like your hair style, 'Oh, Sorceress of Bad Home Hair Perms'." Becca mocked a slight curtsy, causing a few snickers.  
  
Virginia glowered at the young girl but shook of her witty retort. Instead she looked at the slight frown on her friends' faces and the defensive frame of Lindsey.  
  
"So you haven't told them, yet?"  
  
Becca shrugged, hoping that the slight clenching of her jaw would go unnoticed. "There's nothing to tell. Judia is a name that no longer pertains to me."  
  
Virginia nodded her head as she began to pace around her. "Ah, yes. The half-breed tamed you well."  
  
Becca seethed, grabbing the moving target by the throat to halt her. "Never call Doyle that! He deserves better. And before you start marking things as tamed make sure they won't snap your neck in two."  
  
Becca let go of the woman and adjusted the lapels of her jean jacket. Virginia smirked as she rubbed her throat. "Yes, that's good. Now if we could just focus all that anger on your true target."  
  
Suddenly, a large black portal opened up above Becca and swallowed her whole. Before Lindsey, Chloe and Lawson could get to her; a swarm of ubervamps began scurrying from the dining room ceiling into the living room floor. The fight was on...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There's a hole in the world. It just feels like we should've known." Spike whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Becca fell into what seemed like the basement of the mansion. It was completely decked out in torture equipment.  
  
"Hope you like this room a bit better." Virginia Bryce said, making her presence known to the younger woman.  
  
Becca shook her head from side to side as she gingerly got up off the ground from her sitting position. "Sorry. Still not my type of digs but I'm sure it's ever S&M fan's Candyland." Virginia grinned, taking it as a compliment.  
  
Becca looked around then at the sorceress. "Where are my friends? If anything happens to the..."  
  
"Which friends?" Virginia interrupted, taking a step toward Becca. "Because the friends you came here with are fine. Well, at least they will be. It's those you left behind you should be worried about."  
  
Becca narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong."  
  
"Illyria, a very ancient and powerful demon, is about to walk the world once more and she plans to do it in the body of one of your friends. The one they call, Winifred Burkle I believe."  
  
Becca's eye widened and her heartbeat picked up considerably but she remained impassive in her expression. "Can Angel save her?"  
  
"He can. But he won't for if he does he will be killing tens of thousands of people." Becca licked her lips and swallowed the bile that was steadily increasing in her throat. After what seemed like an eternity she forced her eyes to meet with Miss. Bryce's gaze.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because it had to do with the nature of the price you must pay. Here sit down." Virginia hopped up onto the altar that was in the middle of the room. Becca eyed it warily, noting the shackles and dried bloodstains that were still there.  
  
"Come on, don't be a big baby." Virginia said.  
  
Sighing, Becca hopped onto the altar and Virginia began.  
  
"When I left Wesley, I left to become an occult expert. I didn't want to become what my father was but I guess you know as well as anybody blood is hard to outrun. And Daddy's Little Girl is a title you'll have forever. At least, you'll learn that lesson soon enough."  
  
Becca frowned but continued to listen.  
  
"Anyway, I learned about many things as an occult expert, including what that bird on Lindsey's chest is. It's called the Phoenix."  
  
Becca gaped. "What?! How lame is that?! Every X-Men fan in the world knows who that is! What kinda whack ass..." Virginia held up a hand to hush Becca.  
  
"Just because a couple of snot-nosed, pimply faced geeks know what it is doesn't discredit its power. It's Lindsey destiny to be the priest of the Phoenix as soon as she rises again from the fires." Virginia turned to face Becca and grabbed one of her hands.  
  
"We must let Fred die so that she can rise again from the ashes and take her rightful place."  
  
Becca squeezed her hands, fighting back the tears of anger that threatened to well up in her eyes. "And what if I don't believe you? What if this is all some elaborate plan to kill the woman that's boning your ex?"  
  
Virginia pried her hands away from the teenager's death grip. "You'll have to believe because if you don't not only will Fred die but you will lose two very powerful allies."  
  
Becca was about to ask what exactly Virginia was talking about when she said 'two' allies but stopped when she hopped off the altar and closed her eyes, seemingly in deep concentration. When Virginia opened her eyes they seemed to be filled with regret.  
  
"It is done." She whispered. "Winifred Burkle is dead. I'm sorry." Becca took in a shaky breath, starting to feel a bit faint. Virginia took her by the hand and helped her off the altar.  
  
"I think, I finally understand." Virginia whispered. "The only thing someone like yourself who has literally been through Hell is losing a friend. It's like losing a piece of yourself."  
  
Becca finally let a tear fall. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"  
  
"Because you can sense sins and if I were betraying you, you would've felt the minute you transported into my living room."  
  
Becca sighed knowing she was right. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Virginia shrugged. "Simple. You have to die to save Fred." And with that Virginia opened another portal that she and Becca stepped through. Their destination would be the whole in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A large, gray demon with what looked a bit like a very demonic canary cage around his face, stepped off the elevator and into the min reception office of Wolfram & hart. Everyone was son busy working on Winifred Burkle's case because of fear for his or her friend or fear of being shot that no one really took notice. Demons' roaming the halls was a fairly common event. Although this one seemed a bit more otherworldly than most...  
  
Nonchalantly, the demon went on about his business, moving knowing through the halls as if he'd been through them time and time again. He stopped in front f a door with a sign that said, "Warning: Security Clearance Needed." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his I.D., swiping it. When the little red light on the door turned green and beeped him in, he walked in effortlessly and walked down the long corridor. When he finally reached the door he was looking for, he punched his hand through the small window and snapped the neck of the previously sleeping Pavayne who was inside.  
  
Just as calmly as he had come in, he left the offices of Wolfram & Hart and retreated back down into the parking lot. He entered the little dark blue sports car and went to the little Hell dimension he called home. He had a heart to rip out at 4...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R Please  
  
(A/n): Because cliffhangers are fun. Damn. That didn't take me as long as I thought. Still, I just wiped out the last part of my three part saga but I plan to have it done by this weekend. 


	15. Man Myth Legend

(A/n): The exciting ending to my three-part saga. Ohhhh! I've got chills just thinking about it. Oh yeah, and Arael? Of course I knew that Spike called Glory the Goddess of bad home perms." I decided to show just how similar their wit is. And don't worry, Imzadi, I'll explain why Lindsey and Chloe were making out. Sorry, I was too busy trying to keep up with a plot! Lol!  
  
Chapter 15: Man. Myth. Legend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, Miss Bryce, Welcome." Drogyn greeted. "I see you've brought the Chosen One."  
  
Virginia nodded but Becca scrunched up her nose in disgust and waved off the man's comment. "Please, that is so cliché. Call me Becca." Then she looked the man up and down.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
The older man seemed agitated but answered. "My name is Drogyn but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask me anymore questions."  
  
Becca quirked an eyebrow and looked at Drogyn suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
Drogyn narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Because," Drogyn began between clenched teeth. "I cannot tell a lie."  
  
Becca's eyebrows raised and she smirked. "Really? Wow." Suddenly a very devious thought came to her mind.  
  
"Ya know, you look a lot like that guy who was in Dune. You know who I'm talking about. He played Paul Atriedes. Are you sure you're not him?"  
  
Virginia tried to cover the chuckle that escaped her mouth by coughing but she managed a pretty lousy job.  
  
Drogyn's eyes widened at least twice the size as normal as he pushed Virginia toward the landscape the hovered in the hole in the world.  
  
"No I'm not, Annoying one. Let's go, we don't have time to waste."  
  
When they reached the holding, Becca's mouth dropped. "Damn."  
  
"I'm going to open a portal to the realm of the Fires of Resurrection. There you must find Fred's soul and escape back through a portal I'll open that will lead you both back to my house. Understand?"  
  
Becca nodded.  
  
"Good." Virginia closed her eyes, focusing all her energy on opening the portal. What looked like red lightning began to crackle all around them and then finally one large bolt ripped a portal into the center of the hole in the world. Becca looked down and almost threw up but Drogyn pulled her back. Instead she lost the last meal she had, which coincidentally was a burger, coke and fries from Double Meat Palace, all over Drogyn.  
  
"Sorry." She replied and shrugged, still holding her stomach. "I don't like heights."  
  
Virginia had to bite the inside of her lip to keep herself from laughing as Drogyn looked at his pants and shoes in disgust.  
  
"I can see that." He replied wryly.  
  
Becca took a huge breath and grinned. "Well, at least if I don't come back you'll have something to remember me by."  
  
Effortlessly, Becca stood up on the railing, achieving amazing balance for someone with high-heeled boots one.  
  
Becca looked back at Virginia. "If this is a hoax, my father will kill you."  
  
"Oh, I know. Just remember if you don't make it back before my portal closes, your soul will be lost with Fred's, completely wiped out without a trace."  
  
Becca nodded. "Well, here goes nothing." And with that Becca jumped off the railing, determined to walk through the Fire for her friend and the safety of the world. The fire didn't wait for her to fall all the way in but instead threw out one of it's many, long flames and wrapped itself around her body, pulling her in. Even if she did scream, she was so far away neither Virginia nor Drogyn could have heard it.  
  
"Let us hope she's successful." Drogyn replied.  
  
Virginia nodded. "She will be." Virginia glanced back at Drogyn. "You may wanna change your clothes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn." Becca muttered when she finally came to. Gingerly, she stood up and groaned as she tried to shake off a wave of dizziness. She looked around as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness but soon found out that she didn't have to when an endless corridor with florescent lights flickered on.  
  
"Hmmm. How original." Becca deadpanned as she slowly began walking down the hallway. Every time she passed a light, it clicked off. Smirking, she thought of an idea. She slowly took a step back and chuckled when the light that had just went out came back to life. That was all the encouragement she needed. She hurriedly did about half of the electric slide to turn the lights on and off before clearing her throat and resuming her intense walk down the hall.  
  
When she finally reached the end she saw a figure sitting at a table.  
  
"What's up, mac?" Becca asked.  
  
"You know, I used to think that the old adage was that 'The sins of the father shall be revisited on the sons' was true." With lightning quick speed the man in the chair got up and grabbed Becca by the throat.  
  
"You prove that any bastard child can pay for their father's insolence!" Pavayne seethed as he threw the young woman through the cement wall behind him, revealing a prone Fred lying on an altar. The room wasn't unlike Virginia's basement except that the furnace on the other side of the room was lit, giving it a much more demonic feel. The flames them selves seemed to have a life of their own, lashing out at odd intervals and landing in the middle of the room.  
  
With the same unnatural speed, Pavayne made his way over to Becca and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying all the way across the room and against the opposite wall.  
  
"You're here to protect the girl. Just like him." Slowly he walked up to the furnace where a small table was and an array of weapons was displayed. They were facing the furnace in such a way so the blades were directly over the fire.  
  
Pavayne picked up a long knife and quickly made his way toward the girl. Her back was still toward him as she struggled to get to her feet. With his other hand he picked Becca up by the hair and dug his knee into her back. Pavayne looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Another filthy soul where it doesn't belong." He held up the glowing edge of the knife to Becca's throat.  
  
"Let's see if we can cut it out." And with that, Pavayne slit Rebecca's throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's in trouble! She's hurt!" A frantic Dru shouted as she busted through the door of Angel's office. She ran to Spike and began weeping uncontrollably. "He tried to take my Spike now he has her in his putrid clutches!" Dru spat.  
  
Spike frowned until he suddenly realized whom Dru was talking about. "Dru? Where's Becca? What's happening to her?"  
  
"I don't mean to sound unconcerned but Becca is more than capable of handling herself. Right now we have an ancient demon roaming the streets. That has to be our first concern." Wesley replied with what he hoped was a calm voice.  
  
Spike glared. "I'm sorry Wesley but if I have to chose between saving my daughter who isn't dead and saving Fred who is, I'm saving my daughter!"  
  
Before Wesley could reply, Harmony ran through the door. "Boss? We have a big problem. It seems that some demon who apparently had clearance walked into one of the rooms that usually closed off from the general public and..."  
  
"Harmony!" Angel yelled. "Just tell me what happened!"  
  
Harmony sighed. "Pavayne's dead."  
  
The room went silent and Spike thought of the ramifications of what that meant. "That's whose after Becca, isn't it, Dru?"  
  
Dru nodded and Spike lowered his head.  
  
"Spike, we don't want anything to happen to Becca either but if Pavayne is after Becca then we have to accept the fact..."  
  
Spike's head snapped up, his eye filled with tears and taking on an eerie golden glow. "That what?! That my daughter's dead?!"  
  
Wesley sighed. "There isn't any other way he could get to her. All we can do for her now is pray for her soul."  
  
Spike stalked out of the office, for the seconding time that day feeling helpless to save two people he cared for. Not really realizing where he was going he eventually found himself in Fred's old office. Bowing his head he began doing something he hadn't done in a while. He prayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lawson ducked under the ubervamp's leg and performed a quick sweep kick, causing the ubervamp to fall on his back. He pulled out a stake from his jacket pocket and drove it into its chest. Lindsey was currently fighting off two ubervamps. He punched the one in front of him and kicked the other, buying him enough time to grab the double-sided scythe hanging on the wall. When the ubervamps attacked him he whirled around, bringing the scythe in the air with enough force that he beheaded both of them at the same time.  
  
At the same time on the other side of the room, Chloe was holding her own against another ubervamp. With the knives Becca had given her, Chloe was dealing out an impressive amount of damage. Chloe lunged, but the ubervamp dodged it, moving behind her and kicking her into the wall in front of her. She turned around and ducked before the boot of the ubervamp's foot could collide with her head. Instead, she moved behind him and jumped on his back; crossing the blades across his throat and brining them together like a pair of scissors.  
  
"Extremely impressive." Virginia commented as she stepped out of a portal and back into the living room. "You are definitely not the average mortal."  
  
The blood lust from the previous fights still flowing, Lawson lunged over fifteen feet and landed in front of Virginia. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "Where's Rebecca." He seethed, his game face still firmly planted.  
  
Virginia pried Lawson's hand from her throat and with a wave of her hand sent him flying across the room with his other friends. Putting up a quick force field spell she began telling them the story from scratch.  
  
"Rebecca is dead..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred awoke to the repugnant stench of burning flesh. She was still groggy and didn't force her eyes to focus until she heard distinctly female screams in the corner of the stifling room. Coming to, she recognized the figures of what looked like a man standing over a woman. Looking around at what looked like her own little private part of Hell, she sent a silent prayer for the young woman, not quite realizing yet that it was Becca.  
  
"I don't understand how something so frail can hold so much power." Pavayne taunted as he stabbed Becca in the stomach with a hot poker. Becca tried to scream out but it sounded gurgled, the blood that was in her throat from when Pavayne slit it causing her to choke.  
  
"I'd think this little experience would cause a sort of...euphoric feeling." Pavayne used the hook of the hot poker to smash Becca on the side of the face.  
  
"This was your father's moniker. Used as a human pin cushion so many years ago." Pavayne kicked her in the face, reveling in the gurgling noises Becca made as she tried not to choke.  
  
"Foolish girl." He chuckled. "Still thinking she is flesh. That she has a throat to choke on." He continued to laugh but was surprised when he heard the young woman's chuckles mingle in with his own.  
  
"Ahhh, I see. Mind over matter, right?" Becca smiled up at Pavayne, blood plastered over her usually white teeth.  
  
"And I'd think after thousands of years of maiming you would know better than to get too cocky." Unfortunately for the Reaper, the way he was standing over Becca enabled her to get one hell of a clear kick in the Reaper family jewels. Writhing in pain, Pavayne began to fall to his knees but Becca kicked him with her left leg, sending him flying into the wall to the right of her.  
  
Before he could get up, Becca jumped up to her feet. "Why is it that every dumbass tells their opponent how they are going to beat them?"  
  
Using her own abnormal burst of speed, she ran toward the table of weapons and took an axe. Its blade glowed in the darkness as she walked back toward her previous spot. She smirked as she watched the still sprawled out form of the Reaper as he gingerly got to his feet.  
  
"You forget your place!" Pavayne seethed as he slowly got to his feet. "No matter." He sneered.  
  
"We have an eternity for you to learn it." He reached out his hand and a sword from the table flew into it. "I've made a deal with some very important people. I take care of you, I get a pass out of Hell for all eternity."  
  
Suddenly, Reaper was mere inches away from Becca. He frowned. "Somebody really hates you."  
  
Becca shrugged. "Most people who fear me do." Becca elbowed the Reaper in the stomach then turned around and ran up the wall behind her just as Pavayne was about to stab her. Before he could turn around, Becca drove her axe into his spine causing him to scream in agony as he fell to the floor. Becca smirked.  
  
"You will, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're telling us that Becca went into the Fires of Resurrection to save Fred?" Chloe asked trying to wrap her head around the sudden turn of events. It was hard to believe that her best friend was really gone. It was too surreal.  
  
Lindsey and Lawson were sitting on the steps of Virginia's throne as they tried to cope with the recent change of events, while Chloe paced in front of them, biting her nails in anticipation.  
  
Virginia stood in front of them, What Rebecca did was very brave. We can only hope that she'll be able to fulfill her destiny."  
  
Lindsey's head snapped up, rage etched on his face. "And what destiny is that?! Let's say that she does bring Fred back, what happens to Illyria? Does she just slither back into the box she came from? How is that any better than what Angel was going to do? Won't innocent people still die if we try to return Llyris back to her tomb?"  
  
Virginia sighed. "I'm afraid I didn't tell Beca the whole story."  
  
Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. "You bitch. You let her give up her own life and you don't even tell her the whole truth?!" Chloe advanced slowly closer to Virginia until Lindsey grabbed her arm.  
  
"What didn't you tell her?" Lawson asked quietly from his spot on the stairs.  
  
"We can't get Illyria out of Fred's body but we can curse Illyria with a soul. Fred's soul."  
  
Realization slowly dawned on their faces as Chloe, Lindsey and Lawson looked at each other.  
  
"But I can't do it until Fred's soul is back in the ether."  
  
"You're hoping that with Fred's soul, Illyria will use her power for the side of good. But why did it have to be Becca?" Lindsey reasoned.  
  
Virginia smiled. "You would take Becca's place through the Fires, knowing that whatever tests she must overcome must be hellish if not Hell itself?"  
  
Lindsey nodded. "In a heartbeat."  
  
Virginia grinned. "Then you have just answered your own question." Virginia walked up to Lindsey and pushed back his shirt, revealing the tattoo of the bird.  
  
"Earlier, I told you that you must give yourself to her but it seems that you already have. You protectiveness of her proves you loyalty."  
  
Virginia walked away from Lindsey and approached a curtain.  
  
(A/n: Once again, Que. the very dramatic music.)  
  
Pulling the curtain down, Virginia revealed a large picture of a majestic orange and yellow bird. It's wings surrounding by flames but both were the same devastatingly bright color that it was hard to say where the wins stopped and the flames began  
  
"Once every 500 to 1461 years a new Phoenix is born through the ashes of it's predecessors. Since the beginning of time this bird has lived and died, symbolizing the rising and setting of the sun. It represents immortality in its truest form."  
  
Virginia traced her hand around part of the drawings bright red and orange plumage. "Thousand of years ago, the Phoenix manifested itself into human form to fight evil wherever it roamed. One of the many demons she was able to smite was Illyria. Every 500 years or so she would reduce herself to ashes so that she could be reborn, until a few years ago. When the Slayer was brought back, the Phoenix was prohibited to return also even though it was time for her much needed return. It was decided that both of their returns would tip the scale too much. No one knew that the First was planning a full scale attack and so the Phoenix was forced to stay in the Fires of Resurrection."  
  
"What exactly did you send Rebecca to do?" Chloe asked, bewildered and slightly frightened of the answer.  
  
"If Rebecca can come back, she will be endowed with the spirit of the Phoenix. And hopefully help save the world. And you all will help her do it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pavayne threw Becca against the wall but she was able to scale it, jumping off and executing a spin kicked that knocked the man off his feet. He tried to do a leg sweep but Becca jumped above it, grabbing hold of a pair of shackles in the room and grabbing his head with her legs. After a few moments, she heard the familiar 'snap' of his neck break as he fell to the ground.  
  
Breathless, she ran toward Fred, pulling apart the shackles that tied her to the altar.  
  
"Becca, I'm so sorry." Fred cried as she brought her hand up to the side of Becca's pulverized cheek. "Are you ok?"  
  
Becca frowned. "Sure I am, Winnie. Don't worry about it. Just calm down. We're leaving now." Becca and Fred made their way to the door when they heard the unmistakable laughter of the Reaper. They turned around to see Pavayne getting up and walking toward them, his head completely twisted around in a 180 from where it should be. They watched as the back of his head advanced toward them, laughing. Pavayne grabbed his head and turned it back around to meet the girls.  
  
"Good show, foolish one. But what praytell, will you do when death turns its eye on you and smiles?" The sadistic grin on Pavayne's face only angered Becca more. Concentrating, Becca reached out both of her hands and two swords flew from the table and into her hands.  
  
"Death smiles at us all. All we can do is smile back." Inhaling, Becca gave Fred one of the swords.  
  
"Ready?" Becca asked.  
  
Fred nodded. "I got your back." And with that both women charged, determined to show the Reaper the old adage that 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're too late. My army will rise once again." Illyria walked to the nave of the temple only to see her statue toppled over and her army dead.  
  
"No."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All we can do is wait. I'll pull them out when she nabs Fred." Virginia sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You foolish girls! Do you really think you can defeat me?!" Pavayne roared as he sliced one of Fred's arms with his sword. Becca was on the floor behind him thanks to a blinding punch he had just sent to her jaw. Pavayne backhanded Fred, sending her crashing into the altar she had just been released from. He brought the sword up over his head, intending to finish her off, when he suddenly stopped.  
  
Fred watched in relieved horror as the top portion of his body fell to the floor, his legs falling to the other side. Behind his was, Becca panting as she held her vice-like grip on her sword. Fred stood up and beheaded the still moving upper body of the Reaper.  
  
"Woohoo!" Becca shouted as she raised her arms in victory. "Representing the West Side!" Becca high-fived Fred and they made their way out of the room.  
  
"Oh crap." Becca whispered.  
  
"Holy shit!" Fred yelled as they were confronted with the flames and pits, all associated with the traditional picture of Hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia was sitting on her throne when all of a sudden her head snapped up and her eyes became black.  
  
"It's time."  
  
Lindsey, Chloe and Lawson moved toward Virginia and away from the center of the room where little bolts of red electricity became larger and larger. Soon a portal was ripped into the living room and fire leaped out of the rift.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the middle of the pit of hellfire, a portal appeared, quaking the world around them and causing the air to howl.  
  
"Fred!" Becca yelled. "That's our way out of here!"  
  
Fred looked at the younger woman with fear. "Are you sure? What if it's some portal to some other hell dimension even worst than this?"  
  
Suddenly, Becca remembered Fred's experience with hell dimensions and shook her head. "You're just gonna have to trust me, Fred. I promise you'll be ok. And if not, I'll always be there to protect you."  
  
Becca saw that Fred still seemed unconvinced so she tried a different angle. "Think about it Fred! This is your only chance to ever see Wes again. Are you willing to take it?!"  
  
Fred looked at Becca at the mentioned of Wesley's named and realized she was right. Finally, she nodded.  
  
Becca breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, now are you ready?!" Fred nodded but just before they were about to leap, the door they had just came from busted open and a large flame from the furnace wrapped itself around one of Becca's legs. The girls could hear the deranged laughing of the Reaper.  
  
"I told you, you foolish girls! Did you really think they'd let you go so easily?!" The flame pulled Becca back toward the room but Fred grabbed Becca by her arms.  
  
"Fred!" Becca shouted. "Don't worry about me! Just jump!" Fred was desperate, clinging on to the girl, determined not to leave her there but Becca head-butted her and threw her off the pit and into the portal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look!" Chloe shouted as Fred flew out of the portal and skidded across the floor. Lawson and Chloe ran to her but were surprised when they discovered that she hadn't taken corporeal form.  
  
Still keeping the portal open, Virginia held out her other hand and chanted, Fred's soul turning into a bit ball of energy and taking off in the direction of LA.  
  
Lindsey's face betrayed his worry. "What's happening?!" He shouted over the whirl of the portal.  
  
"I can't keep it open much longer!" Virginia shouted. Suddenly, Lindsey chest began to glow and he hissed in pain. The bird on his chest was burning him and moments later his head snapped up, his eyes became a deep, dark red.  
  
He began chanting as if he were possessed, all of his attention on the portal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pavayne snickered. "You couldn't have possibly believed that this would end any other way could you?" The disembodied head of the Reaper taunted as Becca was pulled back into the room by the flames. They burned her legs and Becca screamed out in pain, trying to claw at anything that would stop her from going into the flames.  
  
Suddenly, Becca's eyes became a dark, blood red and she grabbed the flame that currently wrapped around her leg. She let it travel up her arm, slowly and engulf her entire body. The Reaper watched on in wonder as the flames engulfed her, but she remained unscorched.  
  
"No." Pavayne whispered in disbelief. "It can't be."  
  
With all the energy she had, Becca broke off of the remaining fire and in flames ran out the door and jumped off of the edge of the pit.  
  
"No!!!" The Reaper shouted as Becca fell into the portal feet first. Her whole body was covered in flames but they took the shape of a bird as she fell. The portal closed as soon as she fell in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lindsey and Virginia chanted and a burst of flames flew out of the portal. As the portal closed, the two collapsed in exhaustion as Chloe and Lawson watched on in wonder at the flamed falcon that flew around the room.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the Phoenix finally landed in the middle of the room where the portal had been. Before it was so quick that you couldn't really noticed the body that was in the middle of the flames.  
  
Still panting, Lindsey made it to one knee and slowly got to his feet. He approached the figure as the flames died down and the body of a woman could be seen. She was kneeling down on the floor on one knee with her head down, a curtain of ravaged, short brown hair with red and orange streaks covering her deathly pale face. She was dressed in a tight, red leather outfit, that was almost like Illyria's except the back was out, showing a large tattoo of the Phoenix that covered the whole back.  
  
"Welcome back, my Goddess." Lindsey whispered. "Phoenix." Becca's head popped up at the mention of her name and a small smile graced her wine, red lips. Blood red eyes fixed themselves on her priest.  
  
"Lindsey. "Becca's voice called, only her lips didn't move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is that enough? Is that enough to live on? Illyria asked as she looked up at Wesley. All of a sudden she'll feel to her knees and cradled her head, convulsing in pain. Wesley rushed to her side, taking her in her arms, trying not to remember how he had been in this exact situation only hours before. Wesley still held her in his arms but moved her in front of him so that he could see her face.  
  
"Illyria?" Wesley shouted. "What's wrong?" Wesley watched as a bright light shone in her eyes. The blue they had recently became, melted away, returning to their natural brown. Soon after, the bright light died down and those eyes focused on the man in front her.  
  
"Wesley?" Fred's voice asked, with something almost akin to awe.  
  
Wesley gasped and his eyes traced ver the face of his beloved before he kissed her passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R Please.  
  
(A/n): *Grins like a ninny* I don't care if I never get reviewed, I'm so proud of how this turned out. Like to say a quick thanks to Imzadi, my friend who always reviews, no matter how crappy my stories. AraelMoonchild, who I first knew through my friend, coldrevenge. And of course, coldrevenge, who has to deal with my iffy updating concerning the story we co-write together. No this isn't the end of the story but I'm just so proud! 


	16. Fires Wings Resurrection

(a/N): Man, that was fun. This is where things get interesting. How many twist and turns can I fit in a story? I've killed off my own character, brought her back. Killed Fred, brought her back. What am I gonna do next...? Imzadi, you brought up a good point. I could take "Redemption: Lost But Not Missed" and make it a prequel. Should be interesting at least.  
  
Chapter 16: Fire. Wings. Resurrection.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, Wesley led Fred into Angel's office with his arms around her shoulders. When they entered the office. Angel looked at Fred in shock and wonder as he recognized the return of the deep brown eyes that were hers. Fred looked around until her eyes rested on Spike. She threw Wesley's arms off her and ran to Spike.  
  
"Spike! I'm so sorry! I tried to save her but the fires wouldn't let her go!" Fred grabbed Spike by his coat, tears in her eyes as she pleaded her case.  
  
Spike frowned down at her in confusion, the desperation in her voice made the worry that had been looming in his heart since Dru told him about Becca, grasped it unrelentingly. Spike grabbed Fred by her shoulders and guided her to sit down on the couch.  
  
Wesley walked over to Fred and kneeled in front of her, taking one of her hands in his. Angel moved in front of the three. "Fred, what happened? How did you come back?"  
  
Fred kept her gaze on Spike. "I'm so sorry, Spike. Becca came in to save me. She saved me. But then Pavayne came and he almost won but we beat him and still the fires took her!" Fred removed her hands from Wesley and brought them up to her face to hide her tears.  
  
Spike was in complete shock, shaking his head slowly. Everything around him was fading, the noise, the people, all he could feel was this numb void that was swallowing him. He didn't even notice when his sire's presence when she entered the office. Dru's cries as she chorused "No, no, no." remained unheard as he blankly pushed pass Dru and out of the office because even in his unfeeling state he felt the darkness closing in.  
  
He didn't even stick around to hear what Dru was talking about, only catching the words "Fire", "Resurrection" and "Wings." Dru's shaky hands came up to her forehead as it lolled back and forth.  
  
"Dru?" Angel said carefully as he approached his childe. "You should sit down." Angel never expected her reaction. Beaming up at him, Dru laughed. "It's okay, Daddy. When she comes we'll fly even closer to the stars! Then I'll hear all their little secrets."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
. The pain was unbearable and Spike let out an anguished cry that mingled with his demon into something no other being could have ever mimicked. It tore apart his throat as he fell to his knees. Any employees who were anywhere near him turned the opposite direction and ran except for Harmony whose eyes glistened with unshed tears at her sire's pain.  
  
Suddenly, a thin, red and orange tear could be seen in the middle of the reception office of Wolfram & Hart, the sound of time and space being ripped apart mixed with Spike's cry as he looked up at the portal. His whole face contorted in rage as the coldness that enveloped his heart spurred his blinding rage. He watched as Lawson, Chloe, Lindsey and two women he'd never seen before walked out of the portal. He couldn't help but expect to see Becca come waltzing in behind them in a strut that she'd gotten from her father but snarled when the portal closed and his hope was dashed.  
  
Lawson looked at Spike with uncertainty as he slowly approached the vampire who looked like he was near hysterics. "Spike?" Lawson glanced at the still bent head of the Phoenix and moved toward her. She glanced up at him when she felt his hand on her back and then looked at her father. Immediately his face softened his eyes narrowing in confusion but never losing that soft look for his daughter.  
  
"Rebecca?" Spike rose to his feet and moved toward them, hesitating before embracing her.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you wearing?!" Spike all but squeaked, as he looked Becca down from head to toe. She looked down and frowned/  
  
Becca shrugged. "Comes with the territory. I'm the new Phoenix." She smiled. White teeth encased in ruby red lips on a pale face gave her an eerie look as her blood red eyes contained a creepy twinkle. Spike's mouth dropped and Becca giggled, finally letting her eyes return to their natural blue. Spike shook his head in exasperation but smiled a bit.  
  
"Why am I so surprised that you became some supernatural being?" Spike smiled proudly. "It's all in the genes." Becca shook her head and chuckled, their little father-daughter moment was interrupted by Dru's excited squeal.  
  
"See, Daddy! I told you! Meant for greatness my Eggy is!" Dru beamed as she walked over to Spike and Rebecca.  
  
Spike shook his head and looked over at Lawson who was currently looking very intently at Becca. Growling Spike yanked off his coat and grabbed Becca by the arm  
  
"Hey! Whaddya think you're doing?!" Spike pulled one of her arms through a sleeve of her coat then pulled the other sleeve on as the teenager tried to wiggle free.  
  
"There." Spike said as he closed the coat as best as he can without the long-lost buttons. Becca batted his hand away and glared.  
  
"Dammit." Lawson muttered, his eyes widening as he saw the murderous gaze on Spike's face. "I mean damn...I can't believe Rebecca has to waltz around in that..." Lawson waved his hands toward Becca frantically. "...la-lack of an ou-ou-outift...hehehe..." Lawson laughed nervously.  
  
Angel and Wesley came rushing out of his office, stopping in surprise when they saw that Spike had Lawson in a head lock. Dru giggled as Lindsey, Chloe and a leather-clad Becca tried to pry Spike off of him.  
  
Harmony ran up to them and jumped on Spike's back as she tried to pry Spike off of Lawson. "Ya know, Lawson, if you weren't so busy drool after the brat you wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"Hey!" Becca yelled indignant and let go of Spike and punched Harmony in the arm. "Thanks a lot, sis!" She shrugged.  
  
"Spike!" Angel shouted as he ran to get Spike before he ripped Lawson's head off. Before Angel could get to him Becca sighed and threw Spike into Angel with ease. Wesley's mouth dropped as Spike and Angel scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Ya know, Peaches? I've never been more thankful for your creamy, cream puff filling. I didn't feel a smidgen of that fall." Angel smacked Spike upside his head.  
  
"Ow! You pillock!" Spike jumped up and brought Angel's head down into the second headlock he administered that day.  
  
Wesley looked passed them and at their newest guest. "Hello, Virginia." Wesley sighed as he looked a bit nervously at his ex and his current who was currently in the office.  
  
Virginia smirked and nodded. "Wesley."  
  
Slowly, Fred made her way out of the office. "Rebecca?! You made it!" Fred cried joyfully as she ran toward the friend who saved her. "I'm so glad you came back. How did you...?" Becca waved off her questions and smiled. "Does it matter? What matters is that we're back and everything's back to normal."  
  
Lindsey looked Becca and Fred up and down and frowned, not exactly approving in their current attire. "More or less." Lindsey replied and grinned when Becca turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
As soon as Becca turned around, the smile that was on Fred's face disappeared and her brown eyes became the same abnormal blue they were earlier. Wesley watched on in horror as Illyria took over Fred's body once more.  
  
"The Fates have graced us with another chance to finish our fight." Illyria punched Dru and then Spike, sending them flying twenty feet in opposite directions. "And this time I won't lose."  
  
Rebecca's eyes became red once again as she took a fighting stance. "I have beaten you before. You'd think you'd want to save yourself the embarrassment of losing a second time."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and Lindsey and watched as Lindsey, Dru and Lawson backed away. She looked over at Virginia. "What was that you said earlier about the Phoenix? You said that she had defeated many demons, including Illyria herself, right?" Virginia nodded as she grabbed Chloe by the arm and led her toward Spike, Angel and Wesley.  
  
"Uh-huh. It seems that these two have some unfinished business they'd like to settle." Every set of eyes except for Phoenix's and Fred's fixed on the sorceress. As eloquently as only Spike could sum it up, he voiced what was on everybody's mind.  
  
"Holy sh--!"Unfortunately, he was cut off when Phoenix formed a fireball in the palm of her hand and sent it flying toward Illyria. She ducked and it almost hit them but they all dived in different directions to escape the fire. The fight was on....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/n): Yes! As a writer I love to indulge in all of the benefits of writing. Cliffhangers, antiquated clichés. It's all gravy, baby. See? There's another one. 


	17. ShannnnShu! Bless You

(A/n): Ok, I've been sick for the past few weeks. Right before finals and regents...just my luck. Of course, I'm not giving up on my first epic. Especially since this is the last chapter. The big finale. With the plot twists and the action. Tying things up in a fascinating knot that leaves just enough wiggle room to create sequels and even prequels. Just like Joss Whedon. _**Grin**  
_

Chapter 17: ShannnnSHU! Bless you...

* * *

"I've waited several lifetimes for this." Illyria seethed as she picked up one of the employees' desks and threw it at Phoenix. As it tried to collide with her face, she brought her hands up and watched as it disintegrated into ash.  
  
"For what? To lose again?" Phoenix mocked. Her lips didn't moving but quirked into a belittling smile that further enraged the ancient demon.  
  
"It's strange. That you've been here for a whole twenty four hours, yet you've yet to raise your army." Phoenix walked slowly toward Illyria and then stopped suddenly. "Maybe then the playing fields would be even."  
  
Illyria growled as she ran toward Phoenix and aimed a serious of punches toward her head. Phoenix ducked them easily, sardonic giggles accompanying every thrust of the Old One's arm.  
  
"Like I would need help defeating you. Look what you've been reduced to! Taking the form of that...infant." Her face scrunched up in disgust as she spat the last word out. Illyria tried to kick Phoenix in the ribs but she caught her leg, picked her up, and flung her through the window and into Angel's office. Illyria's back slammed into the support beam and she felt to the floor, plaster covering her. Effortlessly she got up.  
  
Phoenix approached the now empty windowpane. "And now YOU'VE been reduced to getting your ass kicked by an infant!"  
  
Illyria's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I refuse to let you send me back to that coffin! I will destroy you, even if I have to level this world to do it!" Illyria raised her hand and the air around it rippled as she manipulated time. Smiling smugly, she watched as the Phoenix just stood their, her gaze unwavering.  
  
Suddenly, she raised her hand and it was slowly engulfed in flames that seemed to spring to life out of her body. Illyria watched, surprised as Phoenix moved as if she were impervious to her time halt. She sliced through the air, opening a small passageway of fire, which she jumped into.  
  
Illyria jumped back, startled and looked around, smelling the air.  
  
"What's she doing?" Spike whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Angel answered. "She seems to be...smelling the air. To find Becca."  
  
"What? Where'd she go?" Spike moved to look over Harmony's desk from where they were all cowering but Angel pushed his head down.  
  
"Phoenix," Lindsey said sharply, correcting the two. "Used her ability to jump realities, times and various planes of existence to escape Illyria's ability to bend time. Quite an effective strategy." Gingerly, he made his way to his knees as he moved next to Angel and watched. Spike moved next to him and Lawson next to him, making Spike growl and Lawson cower slightly.  
  
...And there they were. Each had encountered the most vile and evil creatures this world or any other world had to offer and they were reduced to peaking their heads over the desk like children.  
  
Chloe went for the triple score as she shook her head, sighed AND rolled her eyes at their stupidity. She huddled over near Virginia and Harmony. "The one thing that perplexes me the most about this whole thing," Chloe began as she looked around, assessing the colossal damage before finally pinning the sorceress down with her Interrogative Gaze. "...Is that you don't seem at all surprise."  
  
Virginia smirked. "Well, this is the kind of thing you expect from archenemies." Virginia looked at Chloe sideways before sighing and sitting up. "You see, everything, EVERYTHING has a darkside. People and demigods alike." Virginia looked at the blank faces of Chloe and Harmony and turned to Wesley.  
  
"Wesley, Huggie Bear? Could you please help me elaborate?" Harmony and Chloe snapped their heads toward Wesley at the mention of his old nickname and Wesley turned an interesting shade of pink.  
  
"Ahem, yes, well...You see, the strongest point of Phoenix's darkside is her love for war. She's a very...fiery...being. And then when she decided to encase herself in a human body her darkside increased ten-fold. I mean, we've all seen how dark Man can be." Chloe nodded as she took in the information.  
  
"Wait a minute, if just mixing with the average human got Phoenix all riled up, what about with Becca? I mean, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she's got a dark past." Harmony pointed out.  
  
Virginia nodded. "Yes. And her past is far darker than we know. The only person who has any idea of it is Lindsey. He's known her longer than any of us."  
  
Lindsey turned around at the sound of his name. His eyes darted between them and finally rested on Chloe's before he turned back toward Illyria.  
  
Chloe continued to look at him so Virginia just continued. "He already knows what is happening because of his relationship to the Phoenix."  
  
"But I don't get it." Harmony yelled. "If she's so unstable and has such a "deep, dark past" why make her the Phoenix so she can go off the deep end again?"  
  
"Because..." Lindsey interrupted. "She comes from a family who has a good track record when it come to keeping their demons just under the surface." Lindsey glanced toward both his sides at Angel and Spike. "Isn't that right, boys?"  
  
Angel and Spike looked at Lindsey and then toward each other before slowly looking back toward Illyria. Carefully, Illyria stepped toward the center of the office, watching everything intently.  
  
Suddenly, a thin slip of fire was exposed right above Illyria. Without warning, an anvil fell on Illyria's head. Every single mouth under that desk dropped, except while others were gasping, Lindsey, Chloe and Lawson were trying to keep from laughing.  
  
Lawson swallowed a laugh. "Becca can't be too far from the surface. Only she would think of the "Acme" approach of ass kicking."  
  
Virginia nodded. "Exactly. Becca's in there and Fred is in Illyria. We just need to draw them out." Virginia looked over at Wesley who squirmed slightly at the slightly sultry look in her eye. "Think you're ready to help her current flame, stud?"  
  
Wesley blushed and looked toward Illyria. "Certainly"  
  
Virginia nodded. "Lindsey. You're her priest and her friend. Go."  
  
Lindsey nodded as he got to his feet. Wesley followed and they slowly walked toward the fire portal that still hovered in the air and the prone body of Illyria. Wesley moved to her side to check on her when her eyes popped open revealing that eerie blue. Her hand snapped up and grabbed Wesley by the neck, choking him as she stood effortlessly. She brought him up above her head.  
  
"Foolish human emotion. So irrelevant." She tightening her grip on his neck. "So self-damaging." Before Lindsey could move to help him, Phoenix slipped out of her portal and in front of him.  
  
"Crap." Lindsey whispered. "Hope I do better than Wes..."  
  
Slowly, Phoenix sauntered toward a fidgety Lindsey. "Hey Becky." As she advanced toward him and into his 'personal bubble', Lindsey backed up until he tripped on the steps that dipped into the main part of the reception office and fell on his butt.  
  
The blank look that was formerly on her face fell away and she laughed, causing Lindsey to visibly relax. She held out her hand and he took it, very relieved. "Whew. That was close. I didn't know what to expect. We were really worr..." Lindsey was cut off when Phoenix pulled his head down and kissed him.  
  
"What the Hell?!" Chloe yelled as she popped up from under the desk. Harmony had to wrestle her down.  
  
"What the Fuck?!" Lawson growled as he popped up. Angel had to wrestle him to the ground while Dru kept Spike from running up to Lindsey and thrashing him.  
  
When Lindsey was able to pry her off of him, Phoenix opened her eyes as what seemed like blood dripped from her eyes, revealing their natural blue. After a few moments of blinking, Becca let out the most bloodcurdling scream  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY?!?!" Becca groaned. Her face contorted in disgust as she began wiping at her tongue. "Yuck! I've got Lindsey taste in my mouth!" While moaning in overly dramatic anguish, she fell to her knees and watched as her suit melted off of her skin like candle wax. Bit by bit it slid off and onto the floor, turning into little spots of fire as it hit and eventually fizzled away.  
  
Lindsey looked at her unimpressed. "Are you done?"  
  
Becca looked up and held out her hand. Lindsey grabbed it and helped her to her feet. "Yeah. I'm good."  
  
An awkward silence descended between them until Wesley's body was thrown into Lindsey knocking them both to the floor. "Ow." Lindsey and Wesley groaned in unison.  
  
Becca groaned and pulled Wesley to his feet. "Come on Prince Charming." Becca grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your Sleeping Beauty is in there sleeping so go give her a smooch so we can all go home and get some sleep."  
  
Wesley nodded and went back into the line of fire...Only to get kicked in the chest and knocked back into Lindsey, who had only just managed to get back onto one knee before falling flat on his ass again. Wesley and Lindsey was a groaning heap of legs and arms.  
  
"Hmmm. This isn't working." Becca stated with her super ability to state the obvious.  
  
Even slowly than the first time, Wesley managed to get to his feet. "I think I've got it now."  
  
Clearing his throat, Wesley walked over to Illyria. "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy. When skies are gray."  
  
Amidst the "Awwwww's" of the women the hysterical laughter of men, Wesley serenaded Illyira, who stood there with a look of horror on her face that slowly melted into the sappiest, puppy dog, face. Blue eyes became brown and a squeal escaped Freds' lips.  
  
"Awwww, Wesley." Fred mewed as she kissed Wesley.  
  
"That was rather anti-climatic." Becca huffed as Lindsey finally made it to his feet. Looking around skeptically to make sure no one else was going to be flying into him. Just when he thought he was safe, Chloe tackled him in a blur of blonde hair and tiny fists of fury.  
  
"What did I do!" Lindsey managed to choke out between 'Omphs' and 'Ows'.  
  
"You didn't seem to be minding that kiss you and Becca shared. She wasn't herself but you weren't exactly pulling away." Becca covered her mouth and moved whozzily as if to vomit and Lawson moved behind her to keep her steady. Becca turned around and glared. "Why didn't you try to stop me?! I'd have rather kissed you than him."  
  
Lawson grinned. "Really? I'll have to keep that in mind." He was too busy wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive matter that he didn't notice Spike standing right behind him. Taking this chance, he kicked Lawson right in the ass. Lawson let out an indignant yelp.  
  
"Keep your hormones in check when you're around my daughter, Popeye." Spike and Dru moved toward Becca. "How are you feeling? Any residual side effects to sharing a body with a higher being?" Becca shook her head. "Nah. Not for me but you could still ask Fred. When her lips are less preoccupied..."  
  
Angel cleared his throat after a few awkward moments, sufficiently separating the two. Fred and Wesley grinned sheepishly and mumbled a quick 'Sorry.'  
  
This time it was Wesley who cleared his throat. Desperate to take the attention off of him and Fred he decided to get back to work. "Right, Lindsey, Becca? If you two will come in my office we'll be able to use that tattoo to decode the Shanshu prophecy."  
  
Becca and Lindsey looked at each. "Actually." Becca began. "I don't have to go. Virginia made the tattoo permanent."  
  
Everyone looked at the sorceress and she sighed. "Not that I didn't have complete confidence in your abilities. I mean, that was just a tiny...precaution. Just incase you didn't come back."  
  
Everyone stared at her blankly until Chloe tried to punch her in the face. Unfortunately, Lindsey was able to catch her arm before it came in contact with her face.  
  
Angel rubbed his eyes, wondering how he could have possibly attracted so many...colorful...characters in only 277 years. "Right. I don't know about you guys but I could use a drink. I have a bar in my place."  
  
As if he were offering money, a stampede to his office began. At that point they could have all used something 100 Proof in their systems.  
  
Becca stayed behind with Lindsey and Wesley. "I'm gonna take a quick walk around. I'll meet up with you guys."  
  
She walked away and Wesley and Lindsey walked to his office. After closing the door, Wesley walked to his bookcase and said a quick incantation to another small dimension. As he put his hand through it the space around it rippled and he pulled out the Scroll of Aberijian.  
  
"Let's get started, shall we? Take off your shirt" Wesley said before realizing how that sounded.  
  
He looked at Lindsey disturbed expression. "You know what I mean you ninny."  
  
Becca eased inside of the hospital room and sat down next to the sleeping figure "Stab wound to the lower abdomen." Becca read the medical chart. His head was tossing and turning relentlessly, without any hope of a peaceful sleep.  
  
Becca touched his arm softly. "Hey, Charles." She whispered and watched as his eyes snapped open. He looked at her blankly before answering. "I know you. You're Spike's kid, right?" His voice was low and gravelly so Becca grabbed the pitcher of water and cup on the nightstand by his bed.  
  
"Yeah. We haven't had the chance to formerly meet, yet." Gunn dragged himself up into a sitting position and took the water Becca offered him. "Thank you."  
  
Becca smiled, pulling a seat up next to his bed. "You're Welcome." Becca watched him for a moment, waiting until he put the cup down to start.  
  
"I know..." Becca started. "That there's nothing I can do to help with the guilt you're feeling. I just hope you can find solace in the fact that Fred's back."  
  
Gunn looked at her in shock. "But how? Illyria took her body. She's already..." Becca raised her hand to silence him.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you. It was a close call. And although Illyria and Fred now share one body I assure you that she's back."  
  
Gunn stared at her, speechless and tears threatening to spill over. Becca just smiled and started to stand. She placed a hand on his leg and smiled. "Don't worry about why or how just yet. Concentrate on getting better. We need you."  
  
Becca walked toward the door but Gunn's voice stopped her from leaving. "Wait!" She turned around and watched as he struggled to remember something. "Becca. That's your name isn't it?" She nodded. Gunn looked like he was debating over what to say to her before he sighed. "Watch your back, alright kid?" Becca smiled and left Gunn alone, to hopefully get the first good amount of rest he's had in what felt like ages.  
  
"Oh my." Wesley said with awe in his voice.  
  
Lindsey frowned. "What?" Lindsey was sitting perched up on Wesley desk. Wes alternated between peering at his chest, the scroll and the book that Wolfram & Hart had with the rest of the Shanshu prophecy.  
  
Wesley grabbed his phone and called Angel's place. "Hello, Angel? I think you should come down here. And bring Spike, Dru and Lawson with you. I don't care if you were about to play spin the bottle it's very important." Wesley hung up the phone and went back to staring at Lindsey's chest.  
  
They heard a tentative knock and watched as the door opened and Becca walked in to join them. "Have you had any luck, Wes?"  
  
Wesley looked up. "Uh, yes, quite. But I'd rather wait for the others to come down first. I called them down." Wesley looked at the book, talking to Becca distractedly. "I was gonna have Lawson find you if you hadn't returned in time."  
  
Becca nodded and moved next to Lindsey to sit on the table. They looked toward the door when they heard the knob turn. Angel, Dru, spike and Lawson came in, giggling slightly.  
  
"You called just in time, Wes." Spike smirked. "I was just about to kiss your girlfriend." Wesley rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thank God for small miracles." Wesley moved in the center of the room with the book in hand. "The reason why I called you into this room is because I've managed to decode the Shanshu prophecy. The reason there's a whole passage on Angel in here is because it's about your vampire bloodline. The Order of Aurelius."  
  
Surprise and confusion was sketched on each person's face. Angel was the first to speak. "That's impossible. I mean, why would a whole prophecy center around us? Each one of us isn't going to be given a soul so just how much is left in that prophecy that we couldn't figure out?"  
  
Wesley continued. "It turns out that many huge events have been foretold. It goes into detail of how there's a vampire with a soul that gets to be human. That's you Angel. Another vampire with a soul who takes over as Champion of the People. That would be Spike."  
  
"How do you know I don't get the 'Golden Boy' special?" Spike asked.  
  
"Because the prophecy also talks of two children. Both born to vampires but one was fathered by one with a soul and the other without. When Becca was born you didn't have a soul. In the same passage it speaks of you becoming The Champion of Light and Protector of Fire."  
  
Spike looked over at Becca who shrugged. He smiled a bit and walked over to her side where he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wait a minute." Lawson said. "Doesn't that mean that Angel will have a kid?"  
  
Angel looked like a deer caught in headlights so Becca intervened. "Maybe. But let's not cross that road until we get to it."  
  
Spike pouted. "I thought I was the only one with Super Sperm."  
  
A hush spread across the room until Wes cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Quite. Since you have your own road to take Lawson. It says that the vampire sired by the vampire with a soul will also play an intricate part in the upcoming Apocalypse. You and Dru will fight in the service of the one who will ascend."  
  
Lindsey frowned. "I really, REALLY hate this cryptic talk." Angel grunted in agreement.  
  
Becca smirked. "Hey, Wes. What's in the Tarot cards for me?"  
  
Wesley pushed the rim of his glasses up his nose. "Uh, yes. As I said before. There are two children born unto vampires. One is called The Destroyer and the other The Phoenix." Wesley looked up at her.Lindsey scoffed. "What kind of sissy name is "The Destroyer"?""Oh, I don't know. I kinda like it." Everyone turned around to see Cordelia leaning on the doorframe. Cordelia moved in revealing a slightly nervous Connor."Hi. I'm The Destroyer."

* * *

THE END.....  
  
Or is it? DU DU DUNNNNNN  
  
That was so much fun  
  
R&R  
  
Because  
  
Uhhhh  
  
It would be nice...... 


End file.
